Bliss
by Whitney Rockafella
Summary: Post Anime! InuYasha and Kagome have finally been reunited after 3 long years of separation; what will their life be like together as they head towards tomorrow?  SesshRin side pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Come one, come all! This is my new InuYasha fan fiction. (Not that there was an old one) **

**I've recently gotten back into InuYasha and therefor I have decided to write a fan fiction, because I haven't been able to find one that isn't AU and is post Anime. So... here's what happens AFTER Final Act Episode 26! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>One can never truly express the feelings that gazing upon the one you love can bring. Our eyes dilate, our heart rate and breathe quickens, our souls take flight and so much more. After a year of seeing someone every day, you tend to take their closeness for granted. However, if one day you were no longer able to see them, you'd only have memory to keep you going. It's true what they say, you don't know what you've got until it's gone. And no one knows the feeling as well as someone who waited three years to once again make eye contact with the love of his life. After three, torturous, agonizingly long years InuYasha could not even begin to describe his emotions when he was reunited with his beautiful priestess from another era; Kagome. But if he were to make his best effort to pick one word of description, he would say... Bliss.<p>

* * *

><p>The day Kagome had reemerged from the Bone Eaters well was without a doubt the happiest moment of InuYasha's life thus far. He remembered her face, her expression; filled with love, surprise, and above all else elation. He remembered the way her body had trembled as he stood before her, and the way she fit perfectly against him as he embraced her. He remembered her sweet smell mixed with salty tears of joy filling his senses and drowning out the world around him. He remembered the way her eyes had sparkled as she was was greeted by her friends and familiar faces, all eager to speak with her.<p>

As InuYasha watched over her mere days later, he found himself unable to look away from her. His eyes were fixed on Kagome as she played with Sango and Miroku's children. He watched as she chatted freely with Kaede and Shippo and the way she lit up around her dear friends. He observed the way she glowed when she understood something Jinenji had taught her about the medicinal herbs she had plucked from the earth. And through all of this, more than anything, he wanted to leap down, scoop her up and carry her away so he could have her all to himself. It was all he could do to sit atop Kaede's hut and let her converse with everyone. He knew wasn't the only one who had missed her, but he was sure he had missed her the most.

* * *

><p>Kagome's face flushed anew with each glance behind her at her half demon guardian. His golden eyes warmed her from afar, and she found herself unable to concentrate on anything anyone said to her. She blankly nodded as the little fox demon chattered away at her, not wanting to ignore him, but preoccupied with thoughts of spending time alone with InuYasha. Sadly, she would have to wait a while longer for such a luxury.<p>

She had slowly begun to readjust to living in the fudeul era only three days after returning. She had spent the previous nights in Kaede's house while InuYasha and Miroku were off slaying demons; a part time job they had picked up during her absence. She felt a bit disappointed at not having InuYasha near while she had slept, watching over her like the days when they had camped out in the woods. She could hardly contain her excitement as she fantasized about him actually sleeping beside her instead of perched in a tree above her.

"Kagome. Kagome! Earth to Kagome! You better get your head of of the clouds before you burn your fingers." Sango's stern voice pierced through Kagome's day dream, forcing her back into reality just in time to pull her hand back before the bubbling water spilt out.

"Oh! Sorry... I'm not helping much am I?" The young woman said sheepishly,  
>pulling the pot off the heat before the contents were ruined. "My head is just not with me."<p>

Sango smiled understandingly, "No worries. I know exactly where your head is. The same place InuYasha's was for three years, no doubt."

"I can't imagine him spacing out like I do." Kagome retorted as she desperately tried to get the bubbling to simmer down.

"Well," Sango began as she threw a pinch of salt into the pot Kagome was nearly juggling, immediately causing the bubbles to dissipate. "believe me, he nearly slayed himself many a time while he wasn't paying attention."

Kagome sighed, picturing him hard at work exterminating demons to pass the time.  
>She could only imagine how lonely he had been, for lord knows how long her days had felt without him with beside her. A smile quickly regrew on her face when she realized that she would not have to be faced with the possibility of never seeing him again.<p>

"Kagome!" Sango called loudly, once more snapping her back into the present,  
>"The food is on fire!"<p>

"Ah! Sorry! Sorry!"

* * *

><p>InuYasha scowled as he and Miroku walked along the winding path back to their home village. The young monk beamed brightly as he readjusted the strap which held his carry bag filled with payment. They had journeyed rather far this time to a castle where three large bear demons had been attacking innocent people.<br>The young lord of the castle had specifically requested them after hearing stories of their skill, and had made the foolish mistake of allowing Miroku to name his price. Fine silk kimono's and heavy artisan crafted pots filled with high grade rices lined the greedy monks pocket, while his companion walked empty handed.

"Feh. Another scam well done, Miroku, you owe me now. You know the deal." The hanyou said, turning a single half opened eye towards his friend.

"Ah yes. A deals a deal. You help me with a job, I help you with yours. But a days worth of work will only get you a days worth of work. It's only what's fair." Miroku answered smugly as he caressed the silks with his finger tips, sure they would fetch a good price if sold or at least get his wife's favor.

"I'm almost done anyway. One day is all I need. Then our hut will be done and I can ask Kagome if she would like to live with me...," He muttered, trying desperately to stop the rising heat in his cheeks while maintaining his mask of indifference.

"You say that as if you think there's a possibility she would decline." Miroku pointed out questioningly, raising his palm to shield his eyes from the early afternoon sun. The village was in sight, and he was not looking forward to laboring in the hot sun with InuYasha.

"I know she cares for me, but, does she love me? And what if she isn't ready to settle down? What if she declines out of fear or-"

Miroku cut the rambling young man off by smacking him in the head with his staff, "Don't be stupid. That kind of thinking will only cause you to doubt yourself. You know how much Kagome scarified to be near you. She gave up her whole life in her time to be with you, and you think she's scared of living in a house together with you? Be logical."

After slamming his curled fist into the Monk's head as payback, InuYasha suppressed a smile at the pleasing statements. He pointed his clawed finger towards the hill on the outskirts of the village, "I'll be at the hut, meet me there after you drop off your luggage."

"Of course." Miroku called as he began walking towards his own home. Before approaching his house he turned and shook his head while wiping beads of sweat from his brow, "Why did I ever make such a bargain?"

* * *

><p><strong>I've already written the next chapter... but... I wanna know if you guys think this is worth continuing? It doesn't really have a plot, it's just going to kinda be a story about life. I'll throw in a bunch of fluff, maybe an action scene or two, etc. etc. Tell me what you wanna see and I'll try to work it in. Review and let me know what needs fixing, and if you think I should keep writing! Thanks!<br>**

**And for those who don't know-**

**Hanyou - Half Demon**

**Miko - Priestess**

**Kotatsu - A low to the ground, Japanese style dining table. (Usually used in cooler seasons but oh well)  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**(Spoiler)**

**I've been studying up on the movies and the final act, and I realized that 1) Kagome has SAID she loves InuYasha. 2) They've kissed a couple times already. And 3) Apparently, they're married by the end of the series. HOWEVER. I'm gonna go ahead and say that when she says she loves him in the 2nd movie, he's in demon form... so let's pretend he didn't hear her. When they kiss, they STILL get all flustered, despite it being "loving" or whatever and it doesn't happen often to it's special every time. And finally... Let's pretend they aren't married yet, because I for one am not happy unless I see the whoo-ing, the proposal, and the actual wedding. So here you have it. Chapter two!**

* * *

><p>After somehow saving the food she had nearly destroyed at Sango's house, Kagome enjoyed a nice warm lunch with her dear friend and her three children. Watching the twins, Suji and Kiji feeding their younger brother Daichi made her smile and long for a family of her own some day. She imagined a house filled with little dog eared children running around, and standing near her silver haired husband with pride. She shook her head, clearing the thoughts from her mind, and turned towards the opening of the hut as the flap was lifted and Miroku ducked inside.<p>

"Hello my beautiful family!" He exclaimed as his children ran up and jumped up hug their father cheerfully.

"Papa!" Kiji shouted, using Miroku's clothing as means to climb up to his arms and tugging at his hair.

Suji soon joined her sister and Sango stood with Daichi in her arms to greet her husband. He smiled and pulled them in, squeezing them tight until Kiji squealed in delight, startling them all.

"What is this!" She shouted, pulling out a long salmon pink length of silk fabric from her fathers bag and clenching it in her tiny fists, "For us?" She asked, her dark eyes beaming up at her father expectantly.

Kagome stood and gave a half smile, "I'll be going now, thank you for the food, Sango." She said respectfully and turned to make an exit.

"Oh! Before you go, Kagome, I saw Rin on my way here, and she told me that Lady Kaede would like to see you for your training early today." Miroku called to her, receiving a nod as an answer before she departed.

"Ooh! A blue one! Is this one mine Papa?" Kagome heard Suji shout as she made her way from the noisy hut, earning a chuckle from the miko.

* * *

><p>Kagome had been training with Kaede almost daily in the recent week in an attempt to hone her spiritual powers. Most importantly, she had been hoping to work on her aim. She grimaced as she remembered almost taking Shippo's tail off the last time he had sat in the tree she had been using as a target.<p>

When she reached Kaede's house she smiled at the familiar scent of aged wood mixed with both minty and earthy herbs. She lifted the mat and entered the hut to find Kaede making her way to the doorway.

"Ah! Kagome. I see ye got my message. I have business to attend to later this afternoon, and was hoping ye would not mind moving our training up a few hours." The elder miko explained as she handed Kagome her traditional red bow and a quill of arrows.

Not really minding the change in plans for lack of anything else to do this early she nodded and accepted the bow and arrows, "It's no problem. It's not like I have anywhere to be." She smiled weakly and pulled the strap attached to the quill up to her shoulder.

"What ever do you ye mean, dear?" Kaede asked as they made their way from the hut towards their usual training ground.

"Well," Kagome started, looking in the direction of the edge of the village, "I thought I would be spending every waking moment with InuYasha. I really only saw him a few times... he is away so often and he doesn't tell me where or when he is going." She said, remembering how the first two days had been the only time she had spent with him before he set off to his job.

"Aye. I can see how ye would be melancholy, finally being reunited with yer love, and not even being able to touch him... do you worry there is still distance between the two of ye?" The wise old woman wondered aloud.

Kagome sighed as they reached the clearing where they trained. She stared hard at the tree she used for target practice which was already riddled with holes from her arrows as she replied, "Not emotionally... but, I fear that we are still physically distant." She shrugged it off, deciding it was just because she missed him after a few days of not seeing him once again. It wasn't anywhere near comparable to the last time they were apart, and she felt silly for even complaining.

Kaede fastened the target to the tree and moved back to Kagome's side, "Do not worry, Kagome, it will all work out eventually. Ye have all the time in the world now with each other." She said with a whole hearted smile.

Reassured by the elder priestess, Kagome's shoulders relaxed and she took aim.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Kagome had shot each arrow nearly 10 times, and only missed a few shots. She could already feel her aim improving and was proud of her accomplishments in such a short amount of time. Without a second thought she began plucking the arrows from the target, intending to fire another round when Kaede halted her.<p>

"That's enough for today, Kagome. I must see to other matters. Ye should rest a bit before returning, but be sure to stretch so ye do not cramp." The elder woman instructed as she picked up the bows and arrows, strung them to her back, and made her way back towards the village.

Kagome sighed and slumped back against the tree to begin to stretch her arms. She felt her muscles pulling as she tucked her arms over each other and hoisted them over her shoulder.

The cool breeze rolled around her, sending her raven locks flying about her face. She shielded her eyes as she look up towards the sky, relishing in the warmth of the suns rays shining down upon her. The grass tickled her exposed ankles and she closed her eyes to give them a break from the strong light. She breathed in the scents around her, amazed at how clear and strong the air was. She could only imagine what InuYasha could smell if her own, duller senses, could detect so much.

Once again her mind drifted to the half demon, and the corners of her mouth pulled up as they always did when she thought of him. She pictured his golden eyes locked on her, shimmering as they followed her movements. She remembered the way he looked so majestic as he ran, and the way his muscles moved under her when he carried her.

"Oh InuYasha, when are you coming back?" She muttered into the air.

"Yo." Came her unexpected response. Her eyes flew open and were met with the orbs of the hero from her daydreams. His hair fell in silver waves around his face, and his fangs gleamed from beneath his lips which were curled up in a one sided smirk.

Kagome inhaled a sharp breathe and cried, "You scared me! I didn't even hear you coming." She protested, coming to a stand before him. It was no surprise she had not heard him, though, for she was not nearly as perceptive as he was stealthy.

In response he merely held out his hand, a warm glow on his face, and said softly, "Come with me. There's something I want to show you."

Dumbstruck, Kagome nodded and took his hand. He led her down the dirt path and through the entire village. She could see the faint blush across his cheeks in response to the villagers stares at their interlocked hands. She was amazed that despite the attention, his hand remained firmly around hers, and he pulled her gently through the crowds.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked after a few minutes of walking. They reached the edge of the houses, and he made a sharp turn behind a familiar hut. There was a freshly made path behind the home of Miroku and Sango which wound up to a hill overlooking the village. She gasped in surprise as she saw a moderately sized hut at the top, and looked at InuYasha for explanation. He remained silent, though, as they reached the front of the hut. He rubbed his head sheepishly and held up the mat for her to enter.

She tried to look into his eyes, but they were averted, and so she followed his silent command and stepped inside. Her eyes were met with a beautifully crafted home. The inside was a light mahogany colored wood with intricately crafted windows and traditional sliding doors. She could see a decent sized, probably hand crafted, kotatsu in the center of the main room in front of a fireplace with a hanging cooking pot.

She turned to InuYasha who was staring expectantly at her, almost begging her to be pleased with the home, "What... is all this?" She asked, her eyes wide and sparkling.

"It's my home... our home, if you'd like... but only if you want, I won't force you I-," He rambled for a moment, blushing at his uncharacteristic nervousness. "What I'm trying to say is, I built this house, Kagome, for us to live in. If you'll share it with me." He finally blurted, once again averting his eyes as if he anticipated her refusal.

When he was met with a moment of silence, he looked up at her again only to see tears in her eyes. Instantly his mind went to work on an explanation and the only one he could come up with was that he had somehow hurt her feelings. "Why are you crying? If you don't want to just say no! That's all there is to it!" He shouted, instantly reverting to his angry self-protective ways.

Kagome smiled and wiped at her tears, ignoring his irrational anger from years of practice, and moved toward him to hug him tightly, "Yes! Yes I will!" She cried, so happy that she was unable to hold back the tears.

Taken aback, but ecstatic to hear that she had accepted, InuYasha wrapped his arms around her and decided that this in fact was the happiest moment of his life. "I'm glad." He murmured into her ebony hair, smiling wildly as his heart beat a mile a minute. He had longed to be with her and hold her like this, and now he really felt he had eternity to do it.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh. My. LORD. I'm having SUCH a hard time trying to keep these two in character. Making him act romantic while also keeping him... well... InuYasha-ish is so hard my head is gonna blow up. And I'm not sure if Kagome should be embarrassed or nervous or if she should be all for it and just... happy. I hope I'm doing a good job, coz it's much harder than I expected...<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome's happiness was as high as it had ever been when InuYasha had asked her to live with him. She couldn't believe she would be sharing a home with the man she was eternally in love with. Time had felt frozen to her as she embraced him in their new home, but that was short lived. Only a few minutes after she had said yes, an excited Shippo burst through the door, followed closely by Miroku, Sango, their children, Rin and Kaede. The two pulled apart quickly with blushes staining both of their cheeks.

"I told you she'd say yes InuYasha! You were worried for no reason!" The little fox demon cried as he bounded towards them. He was quickly rewarded for his outburst with a sharp punch to the head from the embarrassed half demon.

Miroku grinned as he watched the hanyou's eyes turn to him, daring him to add to fuel to his fire, "Well he spent nearly three years acquiring this land, and then building this hut and all it's furnishings from scratch. Wouldn't it have been a shame if it had all been for naught."

This time, before InuYasha could teach Miroku a lesson, Sango smacked her husband in the back of the head, "Don't be a jerk, Miroku. You and I both know Kagome would never have declined." She said, earning a smile from the young miko.

Kaede stepped forward and handed Kagome a small marble statue resembling a koi wrapping itself around a model of the sacred tree, "This is a house warming gift. It will ward off any evil spirits form taking residence here, for it is a blessed artifact."

Gratefully, Kagome accepted the artifact from Kaede and looked around for a place to set it. She made her way into the kitchen and placed it in the center of the window sill, deciding that it would best do it's job from a place where it could be seen from anywhere in the house.

Sango and Rin both stepped forward and placed steaming dishes of various foods on the table, obviously already prepared for a celebratory feast. The boys who inhaled the foods delicious aroma immediately sat down at the table and reached to uncover the plates of food. Sango swatted their hands away in a motherly fashion, and Kagome could not help but laugh at the predicable antics. She felt so at home and so comfortable here. It was perfect.

* * *

><p>When everyone had finished eating and chatting, one by one they began heading home. The cicada's chirped their sun down songs and the night stars lit the paths that guided the villagers to their homes.<p>

After giving Sango and the children farewell hugs Kagome turned to see InuYasha staring at her strangely. Her brow creased after moments without him lowering his eyes. "Is something wrong?" She asked, tilting her head to one side in curiosity.

InuYasha watched her from across the room, beads of nervous sweat dampening the nape of his neck. Her head tilted to the side, and her ebony locks draped over her shoulders in a tantalizing display of innocence. He rubbed his head and opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't come up with a intelligent thing to say, "So I guess it's just you and me now?"

An "oh" formed on Kagome's lips as her bright eyes widened, "Yeah. Just the two of us." The idea hadn't fully settled on her until that moment; it was just her and InuYasha together, alone, in their house. The two had not spent this much time in seclusion with one another in years and it was evident in the glances the two shot nervously towards one another. "So... where are the bedrooms?"

A thought hit InuYasha then like a ton of bricks, and he sighed heavily, "Not bedrooms. Bedroom. Just one." He didn't know what to expect as a reaction, and it was evident in his confused expression as she shrugged and moved toward the bedroom.

InuYasha turned to follow her and looked over her head as she swung the door open to reveal a large, wooden framed bed that resembled a modern day set. He heard her gasp and could nearly feel the heat radiating off of her from her proximity. "I hope it suits you. I tried as hard as I could from memory to re-make the thing you had in your bedroom. It's just a giant pillow stuffed with goose feathers... but it's the closest I could get to the ma-tris thing from your time." He explained modestly.

Kagome spun around to him and looked up with widened eyes, "It's beautiful! And it's huge!" She shouted, running over to it and plopping down. She squealed when she felt herself sink into it's softness, "This is fantastic, InuYasha!"

Her child-like antics granted her a snort from her companion, "Well it doesn't take much to please you."

The familiarity of his attitude only served to widen the smile on Kagome's face, "Get out. I'm gonna get changed." She said as she jumped up from the bed and shooed him from the room.

"Hey! Hey! I have legs! I can walk by myself!" InuYasha yelled in protest to her shoving, but obliged none the less. The door slammed hard behind him and he winced at the sound, "Be careful! Those were hard to make!"

* * *

><p>Inside the room Kagome quickly stripped down and searched for her bags that had been brought in earlier. "Where did my bag go...?" She wondered aloud after searching the room thrice over. "I put it right next to the bed-" She stopped short when she spotted the bag tucked neatly under the looming dresser on the opposite wall of the room. She made her way over to the dresser and pulled out the bag.<p>

When she discovered that the bag was empty she groaned in disbelief, "Seriously? He went through my stuff?" Her hands flew to the handles of the dresser, and she pulled them all out one by one only for her jaw to drop in wonder.

The draws were lined with silk nightgowns and slips, all soft and colorful. She pulled out a wispy green sleep dress and held it up to examine. Beautiful patterns of bamboo were sewn into the fabric and it was one of the softest materials she had ever felt. She pulled it over her shoulders and sighed dreamily as the cool material cascaded down her sun warmed skin.

After she quickly tucked her miko's garb into one of the lower drawers she sat on the bed thoughtfully. She was unused to InuYasha's strange, uncharacteristic kindness and if she didn't know better he seemed to be spoiling her. For the life of her, she could not understand what he was up to.

"Aren't you done yet? You take so damn long to get ready!" The hanyou's agitated voice called from behind the locked door.

Deciding that words could not describe her gratitude she threw open the door and grinned up at him, "These are beautiful! You didn't have to go through so much trouble..." She said, fingering the end of her nightgown lovingly.

"Feh. Well I couldn't have you sleeping in the same old outfit you wore during the day. I don't need you dirtying up the clean bed." He responded, folding his arms inside the sleeves of his kimono and turning his head away from her. When he heard no reply from the girl, his eye snapped open and he saw her already curled up beneath the blankets.

Her eyes were closed, but he could tell from the rhythm of her breaths that she was not asleep. He made his way closer to the edge of the bed and grunted, "You humans get so tired so easily."

Kagome cracked an eyelid open and replied hotly, "I had a long day, okay? And I'm sure you're just as tired, so don't be a hypocrite. You should get some sleep too."

"Feh." Was the only answer she received as he blew out the hanging lantern on the wall that had granted them light.

She heard InuYasha plop on the floor and raised an unseen eyebrow, "InuYasha...?" She called into the darkness.

"...Hm?" He answered with a sudden softness to his voice. "What is it Kagome?"

Hearing him drop his usual rough demeanor encouraged her. She scooted closer to the end of the bed, and despite the lack of light she stared straight into his eyes as if she could see in the night. "Why are you on the floor?" She asked tentatively.

The half demon's head snapped to look at her, and was momentarily grateful for his demon eyes which granted him the ability to see in the light-less room. "Where else would I go?" He questioned, earning only the sound of rustling sheets in return as she moved further away from him. Thinking he had somehow offended her, he stood up to defend himself only to see her slouched on the bed holding herself up with her elbows.

"Well... you could sleep on the bed." Kagome asked, uncertain as to why she felt so embarrassed to ask. She and InuYasha had once before shared a bed, in her time, and it wasn't a big deal then. This time, however, they were alone in the house, and both fully awake and aware of each others presence.

InuYasha hesitated a moment, though he was not sure as to why, before he set his Tessaiga to learn against the wall and joined Kagome on the bed. His eyes stayed trained on her as she lay back down, a content smile oddly plastered across her face. For a moment he held his breathe as she settled into a light slumber and only once her breathing pattern had become rhythmic did he relax.

"This is our house... our bed...," InuYasha whispered only loud enough for himself to hear as he watched Kagome dream peacefully. He reached out a clawed finger to brush away a stray hair from her face, and breathed out slowly when she did not awaken. His eyes widened to the size of plates when before he could draw his hand back, Kagome had swiftly raised her leg and landed a hard kick to his stomach, sending him flying over the edge of the bed. "What the hell was that for!" He shouted angrily as he came back to his feet, only to realize she was not even awake, "You've got to be kidding me!" He cried in disbelief.

InuYasha hopped back on the bed and moved toward her on his knees to check that her eyes were not open, "Of course. She kicks in her sleep." He grumbled as he laid back down, back facing away from her and muttering a string of profanities.

He closed his eyes once more, only to received another attack by the sleeping priestess. He grabbed her leg before she could bring it back and pulled her closer to him, "Listen you. You ask me to come sleep on the bed, and then try to kick me off! One more time and I'm gonna get serious." He said, peering down at her sleeping form.

"InuYasha... that tickles." Kagome's dreamy words floated up to his triangular ears, reddening his cheeks. Moments later her hand flew up to his face making a loud slapping sound that reverberated around the entire room.

"Why you...!" InuYasha screeched, grabbing her hand and pulling it to his side. He flipped her over to face him and wrapped his arms tightly around her, holding her securely in place, "Let's see you hit me now." He said triumphantly.

Kagome yawned and nestled into his hard chest, curling herself into a ball and relinquishing her affront. InuYasha froze for a moment, and then finally let out a laugh, "You scheming little... Even in your sleep you get your way..." He murmured, stroking her hair into place lovingly, and resting his chin atop her head so that her face was snuggled into the crook of his neck. A red rivaling that of his kimono tinted his face from the warmth of Kagome against him, and he slept more soundly that night than he had in his entire life.

* * *

><p><strong>I just couldn't stop writing this chapter. I had to force myself to stop. I found it easier this chapter to keep everyone in character, though. Let's hope I am able to struggle through the whole fan fiction without giving them entirely new personalities, or... ya know... quitting. <strong>

**Anyway. Hope you liked this one. Not really much comedy to be seen yet. Usually I am funnier than this, but, I'm so serious with my InuYashaxKagome romance these days! Komata na!**

**Till next time! Remember to REVIEW!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

When the early morning sun shone through the glass windows of Kagome's bedroom, the entire room was illuminated. Through her dream hazed consciousness she wondered how a few simple rays of sun had her feeling so warm, but she was much too comfortable to question it. After a few long minutes of convincing herself to wake up, her sleepy eyes cracked open slowly only to be met with red. Her initial reaction was to rub her eyes, but she found herself unable to lift her arms. With her mind still clouded with sleep, she was unable to figure out what predicament she was in.

"Let go! InuYasha!" She called to him hoping that he was near and would save her from whatever was holding her so tightly in place.

It was almost comical how instantly she froze when she heard a loud, ridiculing laugh greet her ears, "Ha. Fat chance! If I let you go, you'll sleep kick me again." InuYasha grumbled, looking down to meet her fiery chestnut eyes.

"What?" She began, coming back to reality from her world of slumber, "Oh!" Kagome's angry expression crumbled into a more apologetic one. She remembered her dream from the night before in a sudden rush. She had been running from InuYasha fiercely, though even in her her dream could not out run him, and when he had captured her he had tickled her into submission. Her face inflamed once more, something that had been happening more and more often lately. "I'm clearly awake now idiot! So stop holding me so tight!" She said in mock anger when truthfully she loved the feelings of being wrapped up in his strong arms.

Shocked by her rapid change in facial expressions and body temperatures, InuYasha released her from his grasp, "Feh. Whatever. It's not like I was holding you because I wanted to." He retorted hotly, lying through his sharp demonic teeth. In fact, there was nothing he loved more than the feeling of Kagome curled up against him, for despite that she was just a weak mortal, strangely, it made him feel comfortable and safe.

The two lovers, as hot tempered and defensive as ever, untangled themselves from each other. InuYasha watched as Kagome stomped over to the dresser and nearly pulled the entire drawer from where it was attached. In her anger, she didn't even pause to appreciate the amount of work it must have taken to imitate a modern commodity.

InuYasha, on the other hand, instantly folded his arms in his usual attempt to look surly and agitated, "I'm going out. I've got work to do." He said, ignoring Kagome's final statement as he left.

"You don't have to tell me! I'm not your keeper!" She called back in a predictably feisty manner. She smiled into the drawer despite herself as she pulled out her miko's outfit and cupped her own cheek in her hand which was still warm from when it was pressed against InuYasha's chest. "While I probably could do without the pointless bickering... it sure was nice to wake up in his arms." She whispered to herself as she shook out the invisible wrinkles in her haori.

* * *

><p>The air outside the hut was fair and a refreshingly cool breeze rolled through the area. Birds, cheerful and melodious, flew over head signaling that no storms were soon approaching. From atop the hill on the edge of the village children could be seen playing in the open grass covered spaces behind the all the huts, running amongst the flowers and tall grass. The parents of said children were either plowing the fields for spring planting, or hanging out their laundry to dry.<p>

"Ah, InuYasha! Up early are we?" Miroku shouted up at InuYasha from where he stuck his head out of a back window in his home. His wife smiled and muttered something to her husband who quickly relayed the message, "When you and Kagome are done pretending to fight like two children with crushes, come on down and join us for breakfast!"

The half demon shook his fist at the monk, "Watch it monk! Don't think I won't hit you just because your kids are around!" He hollered, earning a humorously fearful face from the monk who instantly popped his head back inside the home.

At that moment Kagome chose to pop up behind him, an enormous smile slapped right across her mouth, "We would be glad to!" She called down to Sango who responded with an equally cheerful demeanor.

"Feh. Women." InuYasha said, though he followed Kagome down to their friends hut none the less.

Within moments of entering the home of the monk and the demon slayer, the twins were latched onto "doggy-man", as they liked to call him. Much to Kagome's amusement, the girls had taken a liking to his ears; which Kagome could very much relate to.

"Oh come on InuYasha, it's not that bad." The priestess said stifling a laugh for his sake.

With a look of utter humiliation clearly present on his face, InuYasha snapped his head towards her, "You don't know what it's like to have them tug on your ears, so how would you know?" He accused sardonically.

"Get used to it InuYasha. One day when you have children, whether or not they have their own, I'm sure they'll want to get their little hands on your ears." Miroku pointed out wisely as he helped Sango clean up after breakfast.

InuYasha shot the monk a startled look both from the idea of having his own kids and the fact that if he did, he would have to put up with the brats every day. Quickly recovering and choosing to ignore the bashful look on Kagome's face InuYasha fired back, "Yeah right! My kids'll be better behaved than that. They won't be cursed with wondering hands."

Miroku, feigning hurt from the direct jab at his personality flaw, "How could you even say that InuYasha? My children have inherited no such curse!" He protested, though his hand had in fact wandered to it's familiar resting place.

A resounding smack echoed throughout the room as Sango's palm connected to Miroku's cheek, "Well obviously it isn't a quirk you've been able to rid yourself of. I mean really! We have company!" She fumed, harrumphing as she turned to finish cleaning the plates in her wash bin.

The monk chuckled nervously as he rubbed his wounded face and approached his daughters who eyed him adoringly, "You still love daddy don't you? Kiji? Suji?"

Without missing a beat, "Of course we love you Papa! Even though you are a pervert!" the girls cheered in synchrony, beaming up at their father.

"Aa!" Daichi added in, launching his teething toy at his fathers head and giggling when it clinked against his forehead.

Miroku's head fell to the side in a dramatic show of exasperation, "See what you've taught them Sango?" He muttered, earning a hearty taunting laugh from the half demon and a murderous glare from his always loving wife.

* * *

><p>As InuYasha sat upon the roof of Kaede's hut later that day while Kagome trained in the garden beside it the sun beat down on his silver topped head. High in the sky and unrelenting the sun now seemed to pull sweat from beneath his skin to soak into his rolled up sleeves and nape of his neck. The cooler air that had been present in the earlier morning had been shooed away by a more humid atmosphere as the hours passed. Many children had relinquished their play to find refuge in the coolness of their huts, and the birds who had been drifting on the breeze sought the shaded canopies of the woodlands surrounding the area. Due to the lack of people and equal lack of noise as a result, it was quiet enough to let his mind wander back to what the monk had said that morning.<p>

_"My own kids..."_ He thought to himself, staring up into the treetops lost in his own musings. _"The trials of a half demon are hard. Do I really want to put another life through that? What if something were to happen to Kagome and I one day and the child was left to fend for himself like I had to."_ He added to his list of worries. He quickly snapped back to reality when he replayed his last mental statement to himself. _"What's to say Kagome would even want to have my children? Living with me is enough... but marrying me? And someday creating new lives with me... How could I even ask such a thing of her."_

InuYasha's nose scrunched at his own train of thought, and he shook his head to clear his mind, _"Maybe I'm not giving her enough credit."_ His eyes flickered to watch down on her and his hardened expression instantly grew softer, "She came back for me... to me... she is unlike any one else I have ever met. I want to spend my life with her. I want to marry her. I want to have kids with her. I lo-"

Kagome looked up suddenly, as if she had sensed his eyes trained on her, and broke his contemplations with her questioning gaze, "What is it InuYasha?" She asked him sweetly, taken in by the look he was unconsciously sending her.

Defensively, InuYasha turned his head in the opposite direction, "Oh uh... nothing. You just have some dirt on your face." He said in attempt to cover up his strange behavior and praying to all that was sacred that she had not heard his quiet statements.

Silently amused by Kagome rubbing at her face furiously to erase the non-existent dirt, his mind drifted back. Although he knew what he felt, he couldn't voice it to either himself or Kagome. He couldn't be sure if it really was fear that held him back or if it was the unfamiliarity of the emotion. "What I felt for Kikyo is nothing compared to what I feel for Kagome. Is this what true love feels like...?" He asked himself, silently deciding that if it were so, he very much liked the feeling.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of insistent rubbing, Kagome's face felt as if she had scrubbed off a layer of her skin with her sleeve. There was nothing more embarrassing than not seeing something on your face and having the person of your affections be the one to tell you about it. She turned her head towards Jinenji, who had been teaching her the uses of a medicinal herb that grew in the garden moments before, "Did I get it?" She asked the big blue eyed half demon.<p>

Always honest and kind, the half demon replied, "There was never anything on your face, Kagome." He said in his slow drawl, a look of worry on his face at her slightly reddened skin, "Perhaps InuYasha was mistaken...,"

Kagome's eyes suddenly became pools of fire as she turned toward the half demon, "You liar!" She called to get his attention. His face was pulled into a scowl and she could almost hear him asking her what he did wrong though he did not speak a word, "Didn't you say you had work to do?" She reminded him and took pride in the fact that she had remembered as he jumped up from his spot in a very, 'Oh crap I forgot!' fashion. A giggle escaped her lips as he hurriedly bounded off the roof towards Miroku's hut.

_"Kagome... you really are in love with InuYasha aren't you? I am so happy... that you are happy."_ Jinenji thought unselfishly. He smiled down at the girl who had warmed his heart and taught him to trust humans again. Kagome had been the first person besides his mother that had ever treated him as if he were not a monster. He would always hold love for her because of it, but he knew that her place was not at his side.

As the last flash of red disappeared from her view Kagome turned back towards the lumbering half demon with a quizzical look. She was confused under his stare and tilted her head as she asked, "Are you sure there is nothing on my face?"which caused the half demon to laugh heartily in response.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I almost forgot!" InuYasha shouted to the wind as he leaped down onto the earth before Miroku's home. His landing was louder than expected as his feet met with the dusty earth and a thud echoed throughout the corridor of homes. A guilty look flashed across his face when the monk appeared before him from inside the hut and steam was almost visible coming from his ears.<p>

"InuYasha you were supposed to come back an hour ago. Now we are going to be late and our client might deduct pay for this un-professionalism! I'm trying to support a family here, but I can't do that bringing back half the pay I had intended. It may hardly be worth the trip now!" The monk scalded, raising his staff to strike the half demon in the space between his ears.

Catching the incoming staff in his hand before it could make contact and redirecting it to smack into the monks head instead, InuYasha replied, "Oh shut up. You over charge anyway, and this village is so close we will make it back before afternoon tomorrow!" He insisted, turning and ignoring the monks over dramatic cries of pain.

"Sango, dear, I'm leaving. Kids! Be good for your mother!" Miroku called through the mat hanging from the door and trotted to catch up to the already departing half demon, "So I assume you have told Kagome you are leaving for the night for a job?" He inquired, though he knew to expect the response that he received.

"No." Miroku could have almost predicted the words. "I told her I had a job to do, what more does she need to know?" He stated, honestly not seeing a problem in his choices. He shot a peeved look at Miroku when the monk released a very disappointed sigh. "What! What did I do?"

"Still as dim as ever!" A familiar voice snickered from above grabbing the attention of the two friends. A large, pink bubble hovered above them in a cloud of smoke. A pop was heard and the young fox demon Shippo floated down to land in front of them with his tiny hands folded on his hips.

InuYasha cracked his knuckles, "What'd you call me runt? Why don't you say that again to my face!" The half demon dared, already launching forward as if to strike the miniature demon.

"Now, now InuYasha. We don't have time for this. What is it that you need Shippo? We must be on our way." The monk stated in a serious tone, eying the kitsune carefully as if he knew he wanted something from them.

The half demon kicked a rock in front of him before folding his hands together in front of him, "Please take me with you guys! I want to come and help slay the demon!" He pleaded, an earnest look of desire to assist present in his slitted emerald eyes.

"Why?" InuYasha asked, scoffing at Shippo's lack of humility.

"Because," He began thoughtfully as he tried to mentally word his thoughts before saying them, "I have a week off from training and in that time we were instructed to accomplish something we thought was impossible before. I never slayed a demon by myself, and... I wanted to try! Please!" He begged, not showing a hint of remorse for his childish way of accomplishing a task.

The monk's eyes squinted, "Why don't you go slay a lesser demon in InuYasha's forest? Why do you want to slay the demon we are being paid to exterminate?" He'd be damned if the child believed he would get any of the money for the job.

"B-because... I... well... in case something goes wrong and I can't handle it." The fox demon finally admitted, hanging his head in shame. It wasn't as much that he was self conscious of his abilities as it was that he was terrified of facing a demon alone. "I'd go with Kagome but I don't want to put her in danger while InuYasha isn't around to protect her. Plus, if I slay the demon I won't ask for any payment so you guys don't have to do anything but still get the reward!" He added, hoping to hook them both in with what mattered most.

"Damn right you're not gonna bring Kagome out into the woods to fight a demon! I'd kill ya if you put her in harms way." InuYasha shouted, shaking his fist at the tiny demon before scoffing and folding his arms into the sleeves of his kimono in his usual, 'I don't give a damn' manner. "You can come if you want. As long as Miroku has no objections."

Miroku weighed his options and shrugged when he could not think of any harm that could from from this bargain and could only see personal gain. He grinned and answered, "Why not? It will be just like old times." And the elated kitsune hopped up onto the monks shoulder; his old traveling perch from years ago.

_"Well... not exactly like old times. There's someone very important missing," _Both InuYasha and Miroku thought simultaneously, each thinking of the woman they loved missing from their sides.

* * *

><p><strong>Again. Let's pretend they have never directly, consciously, purposefully said out loud to one another, "I love you." Because it makes it more fun for me to write, and more fun for you to read. We all good? Good. :)<strong>

**Now... do you guys like the longer chapters? Or do you like shorter chapters? It's all about you guys, so you gotta let me know. I am also neck deep in summer homework and actual work. It sucks having a job. ): I have Chapter 5 pre-written and will update it Wednesday, but, after that the next one won't be until after the 28th (July 2011). Sorry!  
><strong>

**Also. I mentioned Kikyo in this one. Not my favorite character, but I also won't bash on her in my story either. What's your opinion on her? Am I the only one who thinks she was a total bee-eye-tee-sea-aych (Notice me being polite and censoring myself) after being resurrected and up until at least season 4? It's almost like Takahashi purposefully made you hate her, and then was like, "No jk she isn't evil." It's like what Masashi did with Itachi in Naruto. **

**Okay. I'm done nerding out. Please send me a review and lemme know what you think! The more reviews, the faster I update... it's not a bribe... it's just... incentive. It's totally different. XD Ja!~**


	5. Chapter 5

Only a half a days journey north of Kaede's village there was a large and prosperous trading town. Hundreds of people were bustling through in attempt to either buy or sell goods before the sun fell. The citizens of the village, who normally seemed cheery and were overly friendly in their sales pitches, were now jumpy and seemingly in a hurry to rush customers in and out quickly. In the center of the town loomed a large castle which radiated a terrifying demonic aura that seemed to spread as the sun sunk lower on the horizon.

When the last beams of light withdrew behind the buildings and the village was cast in shadows InuYasha, Shippo and Miroku were just arriving at the castle entrance. When they reached the grounds before the door leading into the castle they were greeted by only one of the Lord's vassals. The man, who was getting in on years, wore a horrified expression that was less than welcoming.

"Oh how I had wished you would have arrived sooner, good monk." The elderly man said, his wrinkled hands shaking as he bowed before them, "None the less I am grateful. Please... help me. I am the only remaining servant of the Lord of this castle. Everyone has vanished. Each night more and more people have gone missing and the Lord has done nothing about to solve this problem! I had to take matters into my own hands in summoning you, for my Lord will not even leave his room." The man explained, holding out a small bag of coins, "This is all I have, I am afraid... it is the only money I have to my name."

Miroku's face fell and his brow seemed to twitch strangely as he eyed the meager amount of payment for what he could only assume was going to require a high level exorcism. "Uh... Oh... Well... I...,"

"That'll do it." InuYasha interjected, grabbing the coin pouch from the mans hands and stuffing it into the monks. "Now bring us to this Lord of yours."

"Yes, yes of course. Though I will apologize ahead of time for I cannot imagine my Lord being pleased with the intrusion...," He forewarned as he waved his hand for them to follow and turned to enter the castle.

As the group entered the main room the door slammed shut behind them sending ominous chills in a wave toward them. The vassal, obviously used to this, continued walking down a dark and creaky hallway. The torches that hung from the walls burned dimly and didn't give off much light. Despite the fact that InuYasha and Shippo's demon eyes could see well at night, it was clear that was not only darkness that made the hall so difficult to see in. The air was heavy with evil and damp from the humid and muggy weather creating a incredibly creepy atmosphere inside the castle.

"How long has this been going on?" Miroku peering through the dark in an attempt to search the walls and ceilings for signs of recent care.

The man sighed and rubbed his wrinkled forehead, "Every night castle workers have disappeared and this has been happening for three days... now I am the only one left!" He answered with worry creasing his face. He came to a stop outside two thick sliding doors that loomed heavily over the group. "Master?" He called, rapping gently on the door.

"What! Who is bothering me when I have clearly stated I do not wish to be disturbed!" A man called from within. The voice had sounded like a hiss, so scratchy and screeching it could have been mistaken for a snake.

"I am sorry, my master... we have... guests who wish to speak with you about the recent attacks on our village." The old man yelped, stepping back as the door slid open but revealed an empty space behind it.

"Have them enter." Rasped the Lord from within.

InuYasha flicked the hilt of his Tessaiga, inching it up from it's sheath enough to slid his claw under the guard in case he should quickly need to draw it. "That don't sound like no human to me. I bet I can guess where the other servants have disappeared to." He said, moving to enter the room with the clear intent of killing written on his face.

"Ah, ah, ah, InuYasha. We promised to let Shippo take care of this, remember?" Miroku chimed in, hoping he could weasel out of this nearly reward-less job. He had not traveled for so many hours just to walk away just as penniless as he had come. While, as a good monk, he was happy to help, he wasn't exactly pleased with the prospect of work for no pay. This was not a family-supporting endeavor.

The young fox demons eyes widened to double their original side at the statement, "Uh-uh! No way! I didn't know it would be such a high level demon!" He defended, waving his hands frantically in protest.

"There ain't no way Shippo could handle a demon that let's off such a foul smell of evil. It's making my hair stand on edge. He ain't gonna be no push-over." The half demon pointed out as he made his way into the darkness, followed by a reluctant kitsune and a less than appeased monk.  
>Deep within the room dozens of candles were lit, lighting the room as if it were day time. A sweat inducing heat was produced from the amount of fire which made the room as uncomfortable as it was bright. As they walked further into the room a large green serpent became visible resting sluggishly along the back wall. The giant beast was meters long with at least thirty large bumps in his stomach from where the villagers were no doubt waiting to be digested. From where the group stood a good distance from the demon they could see the movements of the still living people inside through it's scaly skin.<p>

"Heh, heh, heh. You've walked right into my trap! A half dog demon, a monk, and a fox demon! You three will increase my power ten fold and I will not have to feast in the night time! I will be strong enough to raid entire villages without fear of retaliation!" Breathed the enormous beast as it lurched forward, mouth agape, with the intention of swallowing the group whole.

"Not gonna happen!" InuYasha shouted as he jumped up to meet the demon half way, punching it back with brute force. The back wall nearly gave way as it's head collided with the wood, sending a few of the candles to the floor where the wax doused the flames.

"Careful InuYasha." Miroku called lazily, not even bothering to lend the half demon a hand. "The villagers inside may still be alive. But unless you watch where you're swinging they won't be for much longer." The monk warned leaning his weight on his staff. "He was the one who accepted the job for such a small amount of money. If we split it half way it wouldn't even be enough to pay for a single meal for my children. He can handle this demon in five minutes alone anyway." He thought, clamping his eyes shut in annoyance.

"You've gotten lazy in your old age." Shippo accused, pointing a finger at the lazy monk.

"I don't see you up there fighting the demon." Miroku fired back, silencing the young demon instantly with the truth.

"Feh. You two ladies stop bickering. I got this all by myself anyway!" InuYasha called, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

The demon released a high pitched scream as it's head was shredded from it's body by InuYasha's sharp claws. It landed with a thud at the his feet and a strange smile made it's way to his face, "Ya know... Shippo. This demon ain't dead." He pointed out as he kicked the body of the snake, which began to squirm in retaliation.

"Ah, yes! Snakes continue to live for a while without their heads. Shippo, this could be your opportunity to slay him. It may not be all by yourself, but, it's better than nothing." Miroku insisted, coming to stand beside his half demon friend. "What do you say?"

"I guess so...," Shippo answered as he walked slowly with a look of deep concentration on his face. He raised his hand and shouted, "Fox fire!" As blue flames danced from his finger tips and engulfed the snake demon. Little by little the flames melted away the snakes skin, leaving nothing but sacks of goo containing unconscious, though miraculously still living, villagers and surprisingly their young Lord. A tiny scroll appeared in a cloud of smoke above Shippo, signaling his mission complete. He smirked triumphantly as he read it over, and trotted away to leave the clean up to the elder men of the group.

* * *

><p>"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much kind Monk!" The young Lord cried as he and thirty of his vassals bowed before the group. "Please, accept a reward for your hard work. Taking on such a difficult task for such a tiny promised amount of money shows that you are a kind and moral monk! We are very grateful!"<p>

Shippo sat rubbing his head with where InuYasha had wailed on him for his blatant disrespect. He had been forced to clean up the remains of the snake demon while Miroku and InuYasha fished the villagers from the the digestion sacks.

Miroku's eyes lit up like fireworks, though he remained with an indifferent mask slapped across his face, "Ah. Yes. Thank you. Under normal circumstances I could not accept, but, it would be rude of me to decline!" He declared, standing up and following the Lord.

InuYasha and Shippo followed with looks of blatant disappointment at the monks greedy ways, but allowed him to lead the way. They could almost feel the excitement shooting off of him as the Lord pulled back a sliding screen door to reveal a room with almost unending piles of gold. Jewelry, tapestries, pots, pans, utensils, statues and many more golden things lay stacked as far as the eye could see. Needless to say, the monk was in paradise.

"Our trade village pulls in a lot of profit! Over the years we have collected this vast wealth, but, you have more than earned your share." The generous but obviously inexperienced young Lord said.

With the grace of an Olympic swimmer Miroku dove into the piles of gold, filling his pockets with the valuable treasures. Quite simply; he was in paradise. Shippo, on the other hand, only picked up a few pieces that he could pawn off for new fox magic supplies or things that specifically caught his eye.

InuYasha, feigning disgust, folded his arms into his kimono sleeves and turned away from the display of self indulgence. When he turned his eye was caught by something particularly shiny. He made his way over to the pile and knelt down before it, "What is this?" He asked, picking up a glimmering golden band with a single white diamond placed in the center.

"Ah, yes! That is quite the magnificent piece of jewelry. I acquired it by luck, and it is one of the more precious items in my collection... it is an "engagement ring". I received it from a trader who had found it in a ship wreck on one of our coasts. He says it is from Rome, where it is customary to give this to a woman one wishes to marry. Silly, isn't it? But it may catch on, you never know." The young Lord said, his eyes showing his wavering will to give the item away.

"You don't say?" InuYasha replied, thinking back to a time when he had visited Kagome in her own time. He vaguely recalled seeing nearly every middle aged woman on the streets of her town wearing one of these, though he had never really cared to ask why. "Maybe Kagome wants one of these before we get married... when! If! She hasn't said yes yet! I haven't even asked! I never even thought about it before. I could care less about the ceremonial crap, as long as I get to spend forever with her... but... what if she does? Okay... just in case." After ending the raging mental war in his head InuYasha smiled at the young Lord who was hovering over him and stuffed the ring inside his Kimono, "Thanks a lot, I'll be glad to take it off your hands."

The man forced a smile, "Of course! Of course!" Have you gotten everything?" He asked, eying the monk as he approached them looking seriously weighed down by his share. When he received nods he waved them off and had one of his vassals guide them to the exit. "I never should have told them to take anything they wanted!" He wined as he turned to see his depleted stash of wealth with tears forming in his beady eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Blehhhh. I know these chapters are a little less than fluffy, but hey I got some foreshadowing in this one. More cuteness comin' up in the near future guys just hang tight! (:<strong>

**Now I'd like to clarify that I KNOW how far fetched the ring thing is, but, the time line and historical accuracy of its origins are legit. I did my research so it's solid information. The whole ship wreck thing was my own little individual made up crap. It kinda makes sense, but, ya know... it's fictional after all...**

**I'll be taking a bit of a writing break now; I have some real life catching up to do, but will be back before you know it. Really... it won't be long. Stay tuned!  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

The cool evening wind ruffled Kagome's hair, curtaining her eyes as she looked up towards the horizon. She lifted her hand to push aside the raven locks and sighed wistfully, gripping the basket of fresh vegetables from Kaede's garden tightly in her hand. It had only been two nights since InuYasha had left with Miroku and Shippo. She had been upset to learn, from Sango none the less, that they would be away for quite a few days. InuYasha had neglected to tell her where he was going or even that he was to be away for more than a few hours. It irritated her that he hadn't even bothered to tell her such important information. Before she could further agitate her annoyance with her own thoughts she was pulled out of her musings by a whistle from Rin who was holding up a very large carrot.

"Look at this thing! It's huge! Kaede is an amazing plant grower... I mean, gardener." The girl corrected, pouting momentarily at her slip up. She had been trying to break herself of the baby words she had yet to grow out of, for she knew that someone wise like Sesshomaru would frown upon her inability to form grammatically correct sentences. When he came to visit her, she wanted him to see that she was growing and learning; becoming stronger and more intelligent in wait for the day that she would once again spend all of her time in his presence.

Rin released a distraught breath of air through her barely parted lips. It felt like despite three years passing, she had yet to grow or mature which constantly reminded her that her fantasies of a romance with her Lord Sesshomaru were just that; fantasies. She looked toward Kagome who was plucking onions from the earth a few feet away and gave a jealous half smile. Where Rin believed herself to be a shapeless young girl, Kagome was a woman; curvy in the right spots, tall, long legged, and beautiful.

"Kagome...?" Rin called, dropping the giant carrot into her basket and placing both hands on her knees where she squatted, "May I ask you a question?"

The priestess turned quickly, almost as if she had been caught off guard, "Yes? What is it?"

"Am I pretty?" And if she hadn't looked as if she were caught off guard before, she certainly was now. The girl sat worriedly as a look of confusion formed on Kagome's face, though it melted away to form a bright, warm smile moments later.

"Of course you are Rin. I think you're very pretty. Why do you ask this all of a sudden?" Kagome asked, eying the girl suspiciously, as if the answer was merely a set up for her next question. She was right to be suspicious.

* * *

><p>"Well, when do I get to look like a woman?" She asked, standing up in a huff and folding her arms across her chest. "I mean. I'm 13 now. And I don't have nice lips, or breasts, or big hips, and I certainly am not radiating sexiness." She pointed out, gesturing to Kagome with each word as if she were speaking specifically about the young priestess' features.<p>

Kagome's eyes widened and her mouth fell open, completely taken aback by the outburst. Rin had always been a very spirited girl, but her personality was changing as she aged. Where before she had been an innocent, sweet, adorable child, now she was becoming a feisty, willful, and beautiful young woman. Her year spent with Sesshomaru had not turned her into a cold, calculating, composed copy of him at all, in fact, it had turned her into an incredibly and admirably strong girl.

"Rin. Don't be absurd. You've definitely grown! You've gotten taller and even prettier for sure! Plus, you still have a couple years of growing left in you. I didn't hit my real growth spurt until I was fifteen!" She explained, attempting to comfort the girl.

"What!" The younger girl cried, clearly not comforted by the words, "I have to wait two more years to get curves!" She shouted, weaving her fingers through her hair, "There's no end to the waiting."

"Ahh ha...," Kagome murmured, clamping her eyes shut in turmoil. It seemed that no matter what she said, the girl was not going to be soothed by her words of reassurance, even though they were honest.

"Now, now, Rin," Kaede's voice chimed in as she approached the small patch of soil where she was growing her vegetables, "Ye are a very pretty young lady, and ye will without a doubt become an even more beautiful woman who will catch the eye of any man; human, half demon, or demon otherwise." She said with a knowing wink.

"Huh?" The young priestess murmured, looking back and forth between Rin and Kaede for a clue as to what she was missing. Slowly the spreading blush on Rin's face and Kaede's words formed a reasonable answer and she quickly connected the dots. "You have a crush on Sesshomaru...!" She said exclaimed her mouth opened in an 'o'.

"Shh!" Rin exclaimed cupping her dirty hand over Kagome's mouth, "Don't say it so loud!" She screeched as if she expected said demon to drop from the sky and laugh at her feelings. There was little doubt in her mind that Sesshomaru did not feel the same adoration and love that she felt for him. In fact, she was sure that Sesshomaru could never truly love a human.

Kagome scooted away from Rin's hand, wiping at the dirt that was now splotched across her chin and smiled, "I'm sure you'd be surprised, Sesshomaru isn't completely unfeeling. Besides, he's not around so there's no harm in talking about it!"

"How about we talk about it over dinner? As soon as ye finish harvesting it, that is." Kaede suggested, nodding her head towards the half full baskets with a smile not devoid of humor.

* * *

><p>Tiny embers flickered under the heavy metal cauldron, causing the bottom to redden as the metals heated and the contents of the pot. The wood crackled as it burned, and tiny sparks of it's ashes floated up every so often to try and escape the heat. Kagome, Kaede and Rin sat around the pot with individual bowls of stew, each enjoying the fruits of their labor.<p>

"Wasn't Sesshomaru supposed to come visit ye today, Rin?" Kaede inquired as she set her empty bowl down in front of her.

Rin sighed, shrugging her shoulders as she feigned indifference, "Yes, but, it's not like he has all the free time in the world to come visit me. I'm not his top priority." She answered, instantly frowning at the taste that statement had left in her mouth.

"I'm sure if he was supposed to see you, only something incredibly important would have stopped him. He always comes to see you, and I can't imagine Sesshomaru as the type to take punctuality lightly." Kagome pointed out, stirring the half eaten stew in her bowl as she gazed down into the thick soupy broth.

"Yeah. I suppose you're right. Lord Sesshomaru comes around often, and he is always giving me presents. I can't imagine what would have kept him this time." She said, looking back towards the wall piled with neatly folded Kimono's of all different colors and fabrics. She looked down at her orange and yellow checkered Kimono and smiled, remembering that this was the Kimono she wore when she met her Lord, and her favorite of them all. It was growing tighter on her, though, and she had a hard time closing the top of it. Instead of resigning to the obvious truth that her chest was growing, she remained convinced that she was getting fat. She was oblivious as to why the neckline of the Kimono was drifting very slightly downward with each passing day.

Suddenly their conversation was cut short as a loud boom sounded from outside the hut, and the the worried shouts of villagers made their way to their ears. The three exchanged glances towards each other, and promptly got onto their feet. After strapping their bows and quills to their backs, the two priestesses were quickly outside the hut. Rin, unarmed, stood behind the two elder women with a look of shock on her face as she watched villagers scrambling away from the cloud of dust that was rising from the explosion.

"Lady Kagome! Lady Kaede!" A villager called, running up towards them. The man stopped, breathing heavy labored breaths, "It's a demon! A centipede demon! It's attacking the village, it's already eaten two villagers!" He shouted, pointing towards the dust as it faded away to reveal a green armored centipede that stood at least six huts tall.

Kaede nodded, "Rin, stay here where it's safe. Do not leave this hut." She commanded, and turned towards Kagome who nodded to her before they took off towards the center of the village where the demon was ransacking a hut in attempt to get at the screaming children huddled inside of it.

The demon hissed, spitting a corrosive acid at the two priestesses as they drew near. Barely avoiding the attack, Kagome stopped short in her run and strung an arrow, raising it with a steady hand to point directly at the demon's head. "Hit the mark...," She whispered to herself as she released the arrow from her fingertips and cursed as she felt the string on her bow snap, sending the arrow flying uselessly to the ground in front of the demon.

"Kagome!" Kaede called, watching the look of despair cross the younger woman's features as the centipede flung itself at her, mouth opened wide with the intent of devouring her. Quickly stringing the bow, Kaede shot an arrow that embedded itself into the demon's back, only momentarily stopping it's attack.

The demon turned to Kaede, angered by her and seemingly unaffected by the arrow lodged inside it. It made another hissing sound as it's massive body turned to her, crushing a house in the process. It dived forward, it's body slithering towards her, quickly closing in the distance between them. It's tail, scaled and lined with sharp spikes, swung behind it, slamming into Kagome and knocking her to the ground as it neared the elderly priestess.

Kaede fell backwards, her bow landing beside her as she made contact with the dirt. She looked up at the centipede, but a blur of orange met her eyes as someone stood before her protectively. The elder woman's eyes widened as she recognized the back that faced her.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Shouted Rin, boldly jumping in front of the aged woman in an attempt to shield her from harm. She held her arms out, blocking the priestess from the demon's view, though it didn't falter in it's ascent. She closed her eyes tight, bracing herself for the pain that she was sure the demon would inflict upon her. A horrible tearing sound was heard, and warm blood splattered across her. She was sure she had died when she opened her eyes and all she saw was a whiteness that rivaled new fallen snow.

"Rin." Her usually plain name sounded beautiful when spoken by the golden eyed demon who stood facing her, and for a split moment she saw a flash of concern and worry in his normally steely expression. Though she was always excited to see him, never before was she entirely unable to control herself. She latched onto him, gripping him tightly around the his mid section, completely ignorant to the fact that she had never been able to truly hug him before due to the height difference.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru!" She said, her voice muffled due to her face being buried into his chest, "You came! And you saved me!" The girl exclaimed as if it were a shock to her that he would save her despite the fact that it was a very common occurrence.

"Your clothes, Rin, they are covered in blood." The demon Lord said, pushing her back with his only hand and turning away from the girl. His eyes dipped to the the chunks of demon that lay on the ground before him as Sango trotted up to them.

"Kagome, are you alright?" The demon slayer asked, helping her up from here she lay on the ground. "I'm so sorry. If I were here earlier I could have helped. You wouldn't have gotten hurt." She said apologetically, her eyes gleaming with sincerity.  
>Kaede, who had picked herself up, made her way towards the girls slowly, "Don't ye even think it, Sango. Ye have children to care for, and they are yer top priority." The elder woman said, earning a nod of agreement from Kagome.<p>

"I'm just glad you are all alright. Are you in pain from those cuts?" Sango asked the priestess, who gently touched one of the cuts on her upper arm from where the demon had scratched her. She flinched a bit, but shook her head none the less.

"I'm okay. These are nothing." She assured them, and turned to see Rin standing self consciously beside the demon Lord. "She on the other hand..., she's got a problem." She muttered under her breath in exasperation of the girls seemingly hopeless crush on the stoic man next to her.

"Let's get back to the hut." Kaede said as she adjusted the bow on her back. The others nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>The villagers filed one by one back into the village by Sango's direction, and they quickly cleaned up the remains of the terrifying demon. The carcass of the centipede was discarded into the now unspectacular bone eaters well, and the buildings that had been damaged were repaired by nightfall. Now quiet again, the shaken villagers settled into their homes for a hopefully sound sleep.<p>

"On my way here earlier today I came across a large group of newly hatched centipede demons on their first hunt. They foolishly attacked me. The one that attacked you must have somehow gotten away." Sesshomaru explained, sitting cross legged in front of the fire in a way that reminded her very much of his younger brother though the elder brother was much more regal and proud.

"So you didn't forget to come." Rin surmised, smiling brightly up at the demon who remained impassive as always. "I thought you weren't going to show up. It would have been strange, because you are always here when you say you will be." She added, unable to stop herself from going on and on.

"You should change." Sesshomaru said, his gaze landing on the stack of Kimono's that he brought her every time he came to see her. He was unsure if it bothered him that she had not worn them, and for a moment he thought to ask if she was displeased with them. He was decidedly appalled that the thoughts even crossed his mind, so he bit his tongue and chose to stay quiet. No respectable demon ever cared what a human thought, he told himself, though somewhere deep in his mind he heard a nagging voice comment that no demon ever came to see a human child as often as he did... or ever, for that matter.

"Aye, Rin, yer clothes are soaked and torn from the demons acidic blood. Ye should change out of the Kimono, it is beyond repair." Kaede added, earning a reluctant nod from the young girl who stood and grabbed the Kimono at the top of the pile.

She spun on her heels and headed towards the door of the hut to change around the back of the hut where no one could see her. Kagome sighed as she watched her retreating form and shook her head, "Poor girl, liking such a cold hearted guy." She thought, eyeing the demon who's gaze was focused on the pot in the center of the room that contained their dinner with his nose wrinkled in distaste.

The mat on the door swung open and Rin stood in the doorway with an unsure expression on her face. "Well?" She questioned, hoping she didn't look ridiculous in the new Kimono.

Sesshomaru turned and eyed the girl, his expression blank as usual. The off-white Kimono clung tightly to her middle where it was bound by a crimson red sash that hung to to her knees where the kimono itself cut off. The long flowing sleeves were embroidered with the same crimson trim that wound up to her elbows with white flowers weaving through it as if they were floating in a pond of red fabric. Cherry blossoms seemed to cascade from the collar of the kimono, down her left side and on the inside of each sleeve until they fell in a pile at the hem of the outfit.

"Rin it's beautiful!" Kagome declared, her hands covering her mouth that was wide with delight. She turned to see the demon Lord's reaction, but he didn't seem as awe stricken as she was.

Sesshomaru stood, nodding in approval of the Kimono on Rin and stepped aside her, "I must be taking my leave now. Behave yourself, Rin. Stay out of trouble."

"Yes, of course Lord Sesshomaru. When will you be back?" She inquired, her bright brown eyes twinkling up at him in adoration.

"I will return to check up on you on the first day of the next lunar cycle." He answered before ducking his head under the door flap and making his exit.

"I should be heading back to. I'll see you around, Kaede." Kagome called, waving behind her as she took off to follow Sesshomaru.

The demon paused momentarily in his stride, only a few feet from the hut, and turned to see Kagome jogging up to him. Normally he would have kept walking, and he was unsure of what stopped him this time.

"Sesshomaru, wait!" She called, stopping before him with a look he disliked on her face. "May I ask you something?" Knowing that he would not give her an actual answer, but deciding that not turning and walking away was his go ahead she began, "Do you care about Rin?" She asked, catching him by surprise with her bluntness.

In the past he would have answered her with 'No. No demon cares for a lowly human.' without missing a beat, but strangely he could not say that truthfully any more. What he said to this human would not affect him at all, but he couldn't bring himself to give her such a lame answer. Unable to say anything profound he answered her instead with a question, "What does it matter to you?"

"It doesn't. It matters to her." Kagome replied hotly, daring to speak to such a powerful demon in a tone that one would use on a friend of underling.

"Then I do not have to answer to you." Sesshomaru replied, his voice even and unwavering as if he had already known from the beginning what he would say. "It is none of your business whether or not I care for the girl." He said, turning to walk away, but not quite moving to take a step forward.

"But if you didn't, you would have just simply said, 'no'." Kagome answered, a small smile gracing her features at the conclusion.

"Tell InuYasha that next time he should protect his woman better. I won't always be around to save you pathetic humans." Sesshomaru answered, skirting around the girls statement before a cloud appeared under his feet and he lifted away with the grace of a hawk.

"So he does really care for her." Kagome said triumphantly as she turned and made her way back towards the village and up to her hut. Sesshomaru had always been a proud demon and she was inspired by the way that one little girl had changed him into someone who cared about humans and their safety. Rin had made him the way that his father had dreamed he could someday become.

As she lay in her bed, sunken into the downy fluff of a mattress that InuYasha had made for her, she turned and breathed in his scent from the pillow he had slept on. Her heart ached, but she smiled none the less. As her eyes closed tight and her mind drifted off to sleep, one final thought floated through her mind,

"Why can Sesshomaru fly... isn't he a dog...?"

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooooooooooo... I finished my little... uh... homework thing. So here's chapter 6. With an awesome ending, lol...<br>**

**And guys, what do you think, Sesshomaru and Rin? This weird for you guys, or do you dig it? I could deffinitely make SesshxRin work. Because honestly I don't really like RinxKohaku, which would be the alternative. Let me know; Reviews please! :D See you next update!  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Not sure why I go into so much detail on the first paragraph...**

* * *

><p>Bright morning light trickled down through tiny clouds that littered the bright blue sky. The leaves soaked up every ray of sun gratefully, and in response let off a beautiful emerald sheen that made the tree look studded in jewels. Kagome sat outside her hut leaning against the door and breathing in the crisp smell that the tiny blades of grass threw at her as they rustled against her pants in the breeze. She wished she could spend more time meditating like this, drifting off into her own little world with no one around to demand her attention or make her snap out of her dreamy state. She plucked a tiny blade of grass from the ground at her feet and examined it close up before bringing it to her lips. The blade rested there, cool against her sun warmed mouth, and she blew hard on it, earning a sharp whistle from the tiny make-shift instrument.<p>

"Is this how it's always going to be? InuYasha away on jobs, and me, here, waiting for his return...?" She whispered to the blade of grass, disappointed that it did not respond and tell her that she was being silly and that of course he would return and stay by her side.

She rested her head against her shoulder and dropped the grass, watching it drift down to rejoin it's fellow blades of grass. She raked her hand gently through her hair, pulling it back away from her face and enjoying the tickle that it brought to her cheek as it bounced back into it's original place stubbornly.

From atop the hill on which her house was perched Kagome could see the entire village. She watched the outskirts, waiting to see a little dot of red peek up from over the horizon, signaling that the wait for his return was over.

* * *

><p>"InuYasha, you've been awfully quiet. Are you plotting something?" Miroku asked, taking a break from counting the coins he had so graciously accepted from the overly naive young Lord.<p>

Ignoring the monk completely, InuYasha continued to walk behind him with his eyes closed in his usual, 'I don't care about anything, and my hands stuffed into my Kimono sleeves mean I'm thinking so stand back' manner. His head was spinning as he knew they were nearing the village. He could feel the ring in his haori, taunting him, and he very much resented it. He had yet to look Kagome in the eye and tell her he loved her, why would she say yes to marriage? Again his mind screamed at him as if it were fed up with his constant whining, "Because she already agreed to spend eternity with you. She loves you! Idiot!"

"InuYasha, stop moping. She hasn't even said no yet!" Miroku jested, his attempt to invoke a reaction from his counterpart successful. He rubbed his head idly, undeterred in his quest to toy with the half demon, "What's the worse that can happen? She can say she doesn't want to be bound to you, and you make a fool of yourself. So what? You're used to that by now, aren't you?"

"Alright Miroku, give it a rest. He won't keep going easy on you." He said, annoyed at the Monk's persistence as he watched said holy man rub a second lump forming on his head from another punishment.

"Yeah. You keep runnin' your mouth Miroku, and you'll be flying home." He said, cracking his knuckles which were balled into an intimidating fist. Both Shippo and Miroku gulped, knowing that InuYasha's punch literally could send him airborne into the village.

"No need for that! I was only kidding! Just trying to snap you out of your melancholy mood-" Miroku began, but cut his begging for mercy off short as he saw InuYasha freeze and stand up straight looking alert like a hunting dog. "What is it?"

"Blood. A demon's blood. A lot of it. Coming from the village." He began, his eyes widening as a look of fear flashed across his growingly contorted face, "Kagome's blood. Faint... and recently shed." He explained curtly as he began sprinting off at lightening fast speeds in the direction of the village.

"Quick Miroku!" Shippo shouted, though it was unnecessary for the Monk had already started running in an attempt to catch up to their counterpart.

He couldn't have been moving fast enough, for even the fact that his feet barely touched the ground as he raced towards her, InuYasha felt he was still miles from Kagome. "Please be safe."

* * *

><p>Kagome's eyes flashed open as she heard a heavy rustling and she turned her head to the path that led up to her hut. From behind Miroku's home a red flash appeared and in a split second InuYasha was in front of her, kneeling down and grabbing her shoulders to crush her to his chest. "InuYasha!" She said, her arms dangling limply by her sides, confusion obvious on her flushed face.<p>

"I smelled your blood. Are you okay? What happened?" InuYasha demanded urgently, checking her for injuries. He raised her bandaged arm to his eye level and noticed the faint pink traces of blood in around 6 locations up her arm and left sides. Anger, though not at her, worry and protectiveness swirled in his golden eyes as he stared into her own deep brown orbs.

Kagome nodded her head, assuring him that she was alright. She smiled up at him and replied, "Last night a demon attacked. A centipede demon, to be exact. My bow snapped and the demon struck me with his tail. But I'm okay, Sesshomaru came and saved us."

"Sesshomaru?" InuYasha asked incredulously, shocked to hear that the person that had come to her rescue was his supposedly human loathing half brother. "I'm just glad you're alright." He said, a strange light coming into his eyes.

He held her hand firmly, and pulled her against him so that she lay nestled in his arms. The closeness of him sparked her body into alertness. She could feel every beat of his heart, and smell the unique scent that he gave off; rich cloth, musk, and freshly stripped bark from an oak tree. She looked up into his eyes, and found herself unable to look away. He moved closer to her, dipping his head down so close that his breath tickled her skin. She raised her free hand and held it against his chest, as his came up to cup her cheek.

With one swift movement his lips were against hers, moving soft and slow as if he thought she was made of paper. She felt butterflies flutter through her stomach as his tongue traced the tiny gap between her lips, encouraging her to part her mouth for him. She obliged instantaneously and was overwhelmed by the sensation of his exploration. She felt his fangs, dangerous and sharp, brush lightly against her lips as he deepened the kiss. When he moved his tongue against hers it felt like electric waves coursed through every nerve beneath her skin. Her heart hammered in her chest so loudly that she was sure that it could be heard several villages over. Lost in the sensation, she barely felt her hand moving without her willing it to do so.

Kagome's fingertips traced the creases of his haori, letting him feel her caress through the cloth, before dipping between the opening and placing her cool hand against his hard chest. She moved her hand down in a way that he could only describe as torture, her long nails scraping gently down his torso. Just as swiftly as he had initiated the kiss, though, he ended it. He grabbed her hand, attempting in vein not to be rough with her, and removed it from his shirt. He jerked his haori closed and tightened the belt around his middle before standing, leaving her gaping up at him in shock.

"What?" He asked, turning towards her with a mixture of pain and longing in his eyes that he had cleverly disguised as indifference.

"I-..." She began, unsure of what had caused him to pull away from her so suddenly, "Nothing. I... I'm sorry." She finally said, taking the blame for her boldness. Surely, she decided, she had scared him away by trying to taking it a step further than he wanted her to.

"Don't." InuYasha said, turning away from her, "Don't apologize. Ignorance isn't a crime." He responded, sighing as he made his way down the hill towards Miroku's hut.

"Ignorance..." Kagome repeated as a blind rage boiled up inside her, replacing the ache she had felt from his proximity, "Ignorance?" She said, louder, "You're the one who's ignorant! InuYasha! You hear me? Idiot!" She called so loudly the birds in the trees above her fluttered up and flew away to safety. She stomped, frustrated and damp from the sweat that had pooled around the base of her neck from the heat of him, and turned back inside her hut, marching to her room to slam the sliding door shut.

* * *

><p>InuYasha sat with his legs folded and his head propped up by his elbow that rested on his knee. Even the girls had steered clear of him, for his foul mood radiated off of him in such thickness that it was nearly visible. He grumbled, though more in annoyance than anger, as if the girls were in fact tugging at his ears.<p>

"What's his problem? He's been in that corner sulking for hours now." Sango noted, tucking the children in as they yawned and curled up beside each other. She kissed each child on the head, and they smiled in their sleep at the familiar bedtime ritual.

"I have this funny feeling it has something to do with Kagome." Miroku answered wisely, "Though when doesn't it?" He added, sighing as he realized the only way to get him to leave was to aid him.

"What a good man you are." Sango teased, kissing him lovingly on the lips, and taking her place under the covers of their futon.

Miroku exhaled slowly, and stood from his spot to make his way over to his fuming friend. "InuYasha...," The monk began, "Let's take a walk."

The half demon turned a one eyed glance at the monk and grunted, using his Tessaiga to help himself into a standing position. "Don't really have a choice, do I? I think I've overstayed my welcome anyway." He added, eying Sango who was glaring at him as if to say, 'Yes. Now get out so I can sleep.'

The two men sat outside Kaede's hut at the base of the tree that loomed over it. Miroku turned to him then, ever persistent in his effort to have InuYasha's wall be broken down so he would just come out and say what he felt. If the half demon would just suck up his pride, him and Kagome wouldn't fight half as often as they did, and the Monk wouldn't have to coach him back on track.

"What did you do this time." Miroku asked, turning to the half demon who sat up and glared at him.

"Why do you always assume I did something wrong?" InuYasha grumbled, his temper flaring dangerously for a moment before flickering down into submission, something Miroku rarely saw happen. "It's not that I did something. It's that I didn't do something. And I didn't do it for the right reasons. But I wanted to. And she wanted to. She definitely wanted to. But I couldn't let her. Miroku, Kagome is pure. She is a priestess. I can't."

Miroku, shell shocked by the bombardment of information, stared at him in stunned silence. He had wished for InuYasha to just say what he was feeling, but he hadn't actually expected it to happen. Maybe a shooting star had gone by and he'd subconsciously wished on it; they say you should be careful what you wish for for a good reason. "You had sex with her?" He drawled, prodding the half demon for more information.

"No. I just said that we didn't. Pay attention... but... we both wanted to." InuYasha began, squinting his eyes as he stared into the distance, "I could smell it on her. The desire. We aren't married. And even if we were... how could I? I would taint her purity... I had to stop her. She doesn't understand the consequences of loving, marrying... and, " He gulped, "mating with a half demon. Or even a full demon. When I stopped her, though, she looked so hurt. Like I had slapped her." He turned to Miroku, who could see the raw desperation in his eyes. He had not looked so vulnerable since the day he had sent Kagome back to her own time for what he thought would be forever.

"Listen. Everyone in this village cares for you and Lady Kagome. They all respect you. No one would judge you, nor would they judge your children. Kagome is pure at heart, and nothing will ever taint that. She loves you, and you love her. Just marry her and have a baby already. Stop making things up to worry about. Don't you think she's thought this over? She's made her decision. She wants you. Go show her you want her too." The monk droned, clearly annoyed that the so called 'problem' was another one of InuYasha's self created, self loathing misunderstandings. It seemed that every problem the two ever faced in their relationship was due to InuYasha's self consciousness, which stopped him from seeing himself as a person. For the longest time he viewed himself as "a worthless half breed" instead of just being InuYasha; but he failed to realize that Kagome loved him, everything about him, and everything that came with him.

When Miroku turned to InuYasha after a long moment of silence he realized that the half demon was gone. "That guy is such an imbecile sometimes." He said, watching a blur of red make it's way past his hut and up to where Kagome was no doubt locked in her room breaking something that she was pretending was InuYasha's face. "Love makes people crazy." He murmured, standing up with the help of his staff as he made his way back to his own home where he fully intended to curl up next to his sleeping wife.

* * *

><p>Kagome lay with her face down in her pillow, breathing heavily into it as angry sobs racked her body. She had been in her room, pacing back and forth furiously for what seemed like days, waiting for InuYasha to come back and explain his strange behavior. When he didn't, she couldn't even describe the amount of agony that replaced all the blood flowing into her heart. She punched the pillow beside her, mumbling a string of profanities. He had caused her to look stupid and had pushed away her advances, making her feel unwanted and as if she had been trying to seduce him against his will. She couldn't believe she had done that, but she didn't think InuYasha would have rejected her so harshly.<p>

Her head snapped up from the pillow and swiveled towards the door as it slid open to reveal a very nervous looking InuYasha. She wiggled around onto her back and swung her legs over the side of the bed to stand before him. Her eyes looked troubled, and they were blotchy from tears that she didn't deserve to have been shedding.

"Kagome...," InuYasha murmured, eying her form across from him, taunting him like a siren. She wore a very thin light pink silk night gown that stopped half way down her thighs, showing a lengthy expanse of creamy white skin. "I shouldn't have pushed you away like that. You did nothing wrong." He said, unable to find the exact words he knew she had to hear to understand his reasoning.

"No. I was just ignorant. Stupid. Right?" She asked, her voice weak and cracking as if she had been crying for hours.

"Not stupid. I didn't mean stupid. I meant... I thought... you couldn't understand what you were doing." The half demon rambled, trying desperately to form a coherent thought when faced with the aftermath of his mistake. "Kagome. I want you. I do. I really do. But... I can't have you."

Kagome, thinking he had finished, cut in, "InuYasha I am right here. I will always be here. How many times do I have to tell you I want to be with you forever no matter what for you to finally get it through your thick skull? I want you. The way you are. Not just parts of you. All of you." She said, her voice shaking as she spilled her heart out to him. "I love you. You know that."

"You didn't let me finish. I can't have you... that way... until we are married. I will keep you pure if it's the last thing I do. Kagome," He gulped, a red coloring rushing to his face that made his cloth of the fire rat seem pale, "Marry me." He said, fishing in his haori for the ring he had received albeit unwillingly from the Young Lord. "This is your custom. From your time. Right?" He asked, handing it to her as if it were literally just a rock.

"InuYasha... how did you..." She started, tears forming in her eyes as she touched the ring gently, taking it from his extended hand and slipping it onto her finger. "Yes. Yes. Yes. I will marry you." She said, running towards him and wrapping her arms tightly around him.

He looked down at her, stroking her hair tenderly, and kissed the top of her head so lightly that she barely felt it. His claws stroked down her back, relishing in the silk against his the sharp nails as shivers traveled down his spine from the feeling. "Kagome...," He breathed, his entire body pulsing with desire for her.

Kagome silenced him as she stood up on her toes and pressed her mouth onto his, initiating a rough kiss filled with a thirst for each other that had not yet been quenched. A tiny sound of pleasure escaped her lips, and she felt herself being dropped onto the bed under his weight. "I love you." She murmured again against his lips, before he silenced her in return.

"I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh with the switching back and forth of POV's! How do you guys put up with me? And the constant separation of our hero and heroine? I'm a mean, mean author. Teehee.<strong>

**Hope you guys enjoyed this, thanks so much for your feed back from the last chapter. Every review I get fuels me to work harder and faster on the next chapter. Am I bribing you to review? Yes. Yes I am. Till next time!-**

**Ja~  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, sorry about the late update. Due to the Verizon Strike I'm Interweb-less. I'm updating this from Google Docs onto Fanfiction... with my iPhone. Unfortunately, this is the only chapter I have up on Google Docs, so I'll have to wait until I get my Internet back to continue writing. Forgive me?**

* * *

><p>InuYasha gazed lovingly down at Kagome, who slept soundly beside him. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face, carefully tucking it behind her ear with such tenderness he almost didn't believe it was his hand. Her lashes quivered with the movement of her eyes as she dreamed, and he couldn't help but think that she looked like a princess. His eyes traced the lines of her face from her rosy cheeks to her femininely rounded jaw, from her slender neck to her shoulders, and finally resting on her upper arm. A grimace replaced the peaceful look that had previously graced his features as his eyes locked on the jagged scratch marks she had received while he was away. A few short years ago he would have cursed her for being a weak human, but now he only cursed himself for not being there to protect her. The worst part of it all is that he had his elder brother to thank for saving her. For all he knew, if Sesshomaru hadn't stepped in, he wouldn't be laying beside Kagome, he would be crying over her grave. As much as it hurt his pride, he knew when he saw Sesshomaru again he would have to show his gratitude somehow.<p>

His gaze shifted back up to her eyes instinctively when he heard her stir, and her eyelids fluttered open like curtains to reveal her dream hazed mahogany orbs. She smiled up at him, and her voice was laced with sleep as she spoke, "Good Morning."

"'Bout time you got up." InuYasha replied in feigned annoyance, and despite the gruffness in his voice there was a softer look in his eyes as he looked down into hers. "My arms asleep, ya know. Thanks to you."

"You're welcome." She replied, stretching her arms above her head. Despite his usual sour sounding words, the look that he had been giving her gave him away. A little part of her hoped that last night had somehow made them even closer, close enough to avoid getting into petty little fights about stupid nonsensical things. She rolled off his arm, hopped off the bed and headed towards her dresser while brushing her fingers through her hair to try to work out the knots. "I'm going to see Sango this morning, Miroku is taking the kids and we are going for a girls night out." She informed him, gaging his reaction in the mirror as she worked her brush through her sleep tousled hair.

"Well ain't that nice." He said, already up and off the bed. The Tessaiga was unsurprisingly attached to his waist as he leaned against the wall and his arms were crossed into his haori as he watched her from across the room. "Don't spoil yourself too rotten, now." He said, a strange light coming into his eyes again as if he had a realization.

Kagome turned to face him as he strode up to her, and grabbed her chin to lift her lips to his. The warm, soft kiss filled was filled with more tenderness and love than passion, but it still made her heart nearly burst from her chest. When he pulled back she opened her mouth to respond, but he had already released her and was across the room, sliding the door shut behind him.

* * *

><p>Sango and Kagome stood gaping up at the tall walls surrounding the hot spring shrine they had journeyed to. A tall gate loomed over them, where two men stood waiting for them to approach. A thick steam rose over the walls, billowing out over the sides like a mushroom cloud, and warmed the air around the perimeter of the shrine. The girls walked over, stepping up to the two guards who greeted them with a bright smile. "Welcome, ladies. The entrance fee is-" The shorter of the two men began.<p>

"Here." Sango cut in, dropping a small bag filled with coins into the mans outstretched hands, "Keep the change. I'm sure that will cover the costs." She said, stepping beside the men who were gasping down at the golden coin filled purse.

"Are you sure you should be using so much of the money Miroku brought back?" Kagome asked, turning to see the men gaping after them as if they had two heads.

"Positive. I work nearly all day caring for his children, and I more than deserve to spend his money." Replied Sango. When Kagome turned to look at her suddenly, as if they hadn't been there before, dark rings appeared under Sango's eyes. Where she had once radiated a glowing youth, she now let off an air of exhaustion. Her normally bright eyes seemed duller as if her entire soul was tired. She really needed this little vacation.

Kagome's eyes drifted from Sango to the front entrance of the small building in the center of the hot springs that housed the guests. A middle aged woman in a long blue kimono stood before them, her warm features and rounded face stretched by the smile that was spread across her lips. The wrinkles aside her eyes and at the corners of her mouth from years of laughing gave her a motherly look, and it was easy to tell that she had once been very beautiful. She bowed her head at them gracefully, "Please enjoy your stay with us, Minnako will show you to your rooms."

A young woman in a short, pink, sleeveless kimono came from within the building, her chestnut colored hair bouncing in curls around her ears where it hung at it's longest, "Please follow me." She said in a voice that sounded like the tinkering of bells, her almond colored eyes shutting in a childish grin that wrinkled the skin on her freckle covered nose.

They followed the girl into the building, and Kagome was silently amused by her light deer-like steps as she flounced down the brightly candle lit hallway. Paintings of goddesses and statues of Buddha were placed periodically down the corridor, making the place feel holy and safe. The fear of demons attacking would not plague them during this visit, at least.

Near the end of the hall Minnako stopped suddenly, spinning towards them and gesturing to the door beside her, "This is your room. It has direct access to your own personal hot spring, closed off and private from all others. However, there are larger public hot springs at both the northern and southern sides of the building. In the center of the building is our spa area where we have mud baths, herbal baths, and healing water springs. All springs are open to be used by any guests, so feel free to try them out. Meals will be brought to your rooms at day break, noon, and nightfall. Enjoy your stay!" The young girl said, bowing low and wobbly before turning and prancing off back down the hall.

"What an adorable little girl." Kagome observed, smiling as she turned back to Sango who's smile was less than convincing.

"Have a kid of your own. Children will seem less and less cute by the day." She said, sliding the door to their room open and entering silently.

Kagome stared after her, a single drop of exasperated sweat forming on her brow. "Sango...," She murmured following slowly after the woman. "She really must be worn out. I'll have to talk to Miroku about this when we get back."

* * *

><p>The two girls sat neck deep in a warm, bubbling hot spring. Their hair floated around them, haloing their shoulders and tickling their reddened skin. Sango sighed wistfully, her eyes shut gently and her hands floating limply by her sides. The younger of the two woman cast a glance at her friend who seemed to be liquefying in the water.<p>

"This is wonderful...," Sango sighed, reaching up her hand to rub at the back of her tensed neck. Kinks had worked their way into all of her joints lately from stress, and she wanted nothing more than for her husband to come home from his missions, rub her neck, and tell her how much he loved and missed her. She felt as though this were a fantasy, though, and that her days of being romanced were a thing of the past. A single sigh escaped her lips at her own conclusion.

"You've been completely drained lately." Kagome pointed out, her worry written across her face for her dear friend. Even after countless, long demon battles, she had never seen Sango in this shape before. A demon could inflict physical wounds, but only time and neglect could leave ones on her soul like this.

"The kids have been driving me crazy." Replied Sango, "It's not that I don't love my kids. Don't get me wrong. They are my world. But Miroku is away so often it's like I'm raising them by myself. They are all so young, too, so they need constant care and it's taking a toll on me."

Kagome nodded in understanding, for she had seen how much work Sango had set out for her every single day, "I could help you out every once in a while... and I'm sure Rin would love to watch them. She's always cooped up in Kaede's hut with nothing to do." Kagome suggested, thinking of the young woman who needed an outlet for her boredom. With too much time to think, Rin would probably wind up forming all kinds of nonsensical things about her monotonous former care take and Sesshomaru was obviously not mentally prepared for any kind of emotional understanding.

Sango smiled, "You could use the practice too, since you'll be becoming a wife soon." She teased, jabbing a finger in Kagome's direction.

Kagome flushed and lowered her eyes to the glistening ring around her finger, "I still can't believe InuYasha asked me to marry him and gave me this ring. He's never really been the romantic type." She murmured, thinking of all the times he had ruined the moment by starting stupid fights or calling her a weak human.

"I don't fully understand what the ring is supposed to mean, but, it is really beautiful," Admired Sango, "When are you going to be wed?"

Kagome brought her finger to her chin in thought, "I'm not quite sure. I think it will be on the last day of summer...," She answered to the best of her knowledge. "I'm sort of nervous." She admitted, turning to the demon slayer.

The other woman smiled, a light twinkling from behind her wearied eyes that gave Kagome hope for her friends chance of restored normal self, "Don't be. If it feels right, it is. You two belong together. I've thought so since the day I met you both." Sango said reassuringly.

"Speaking of which... do you think we should have told the guys we were spending the night?" Kagome asked knowing that InuYasha's protectiveness was not a force to be reckoned with. If he was afraid she was in danger, he might track her down and try to save her; even if she didn't need saving.

"Maybe. But a little worrying never hurt anyone. Let them miss us." Sango replied, the remaining mirth that had earlier been missing returning quickly to her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Stop pacing InuYasha." Shippo said, attempting to peel a sleepy Kiji from where she was wrapped around his tail. The young fox demon watched as InuYasha paced back and forth in front of Miroku's door in agitation.<p>

"I'll stop pacing when Kagome walks through that door. How late does she plan to stay out? She never even told me when she was coming home! With all the trouble that girl gets into, you'd think she'd be a little more cautious of being out alone!" InuYasha shouted, his fangs grinding against his lower set of teeth.

"She's not alone, though. She's with Sango. Those two together can more than handle themselves InuYasha. Have faith in them. They'll be fine." Miroku pointed out, laying Daichi down next to Suji who was already passed out.

"Now get Kiji off me. I'm losing circulation in my tail!" Shippo cried, flailing his arms wildly as her tiny grip tightened.

InuYasha grunted an incoherent reply and flopped himself down on the floor with his legs folded. He used his elbow to prop up his jaw on his knee, and glared towards the mat hanging from the doorway. "Still should have told us when they'd be back."

Miroku rolled his eyes and plucked his daughter from the young fox demon, "I seem to remember you saying something about Kagome "not being your keeper". It's hardly fair that it's not mutual."

"She was the one who said it, not me! And besides that's before we were...," InuYasha stopped short, swallowing hard before choking out, "betrothed."

Shippo shook out his wounded tail and folded his arms in a shockingly InuYasha-like way, "So what? Just 'coz you guys are going to get married doesn't mean anything has to change." He paused, staring pointedly at the fuming half demon. "Like Miroku said, you're not her keeper! Married or not!" He added in what he thought was Kagome's defense.

The young fox demon was once again reminded, however, that InuYasha was not one to accept advice or opinions from others with a sharp smack. A low, muffled whimper of pain escaped Shippo's mouth, but he clamped it shut in a huff hoping to avoid a friend for the slowly swelling bump on his head.

"Now, now, InuYasha. There's no need for that." Miroku soothed, coming to stand near his friend with his back turned to his sleeping children. He glanced over at his staff which rested against a wall, and quickly swatted away his urge to have the trusty weapon in his hands, "And keep it down. If you wake the kids, you're putting them back to bed." He threatened, glaring at the noisy half demon accusingly.

"That's just like you," InuYasha shot back, his anger controlling his mouth, "Dumping your responsibilities on someone else. I don't know how Sango puts up with it." The moment he had said the words, he could see the monks face fall. His pride refused to let him back down though, and his argumentative facade never faltered.

Miroku sputtered for a moment before attempting to retort in a composed manner, "I'm sure I don't know what you mean. We take an equal share in-"

Cutting him short, InuYasha instantly saw that Miroku really didn't know how much of Sango it took to maintain his household, "No. You don't. I mean, even I'm not around to spend time with Kagome. How could you possibly be here enough to take care of your wife and three kids? You can't. There's a different between a housewife, and a practically single mom." He pointed out, before adding, "Ask Shippo. The air of complete and total exhaustion radiates from her like a demonic aura. If you can't see it, you've lost your touch."

Shippo, feeling Miroku's eyes turn to him in wait for another round of psychological beat downs, fidgeted in his place. While he liked to think that he was a voice of reason, being trapped between Miroku and InuYasha was like being trapped between a rock and a hard place. Either way, one of them would have to be smashed for him to get out. "Sorry Miroku, but, InuYasha is right. Sango has way too much responsibility on her shoulders. I know you have work, but do you have to go out so frequently? It's not like you're short on food or cash. You're just hoarding." The fox demon said honestly.

Miroku paused, and slumped down into a sitting position. He had really never thought about how much of a hard time Sango could be having when he was away. She had always smiled and acted as if she were happy whenever he was home, but even he had to admit that he wasn't home that often. As her husband, he should have noticed sooner how neglectful he had been to her needs. His eyes turned towards the Hiraikotsu and he frowned, remembering how even for a short period of time he disliked not having his weapon handy. Now, Sango's demon slaying weapon lay in a corner piled with dust and splintered with spider web cracks. Kirara flashed into his mind, and he realized how much of her life she had sacrificed for his family, and how little, if any, he had really given up.

"You're right." The monk muttered. His head lifted, and his eyes flashed as an idea hit him. "I'll surprise Sango when she returns and remind her of what a great husband I am. I'll clean the house spotless, buy the kids all brand new clothes and make sure a nice hot meal is waiting for her. Then, the next time we have a job... we'll take the girls! I'm sure that they will appreciate some reminiscing of the old days!" He grinned wildly, completely thrilled with his plan.

"One problem. Who will watch the kids?" Shippo asked, hoping to high heavens that he wasn't going to be appointed as baby sitter. As much as he liked Daichi and the twins, he really couldn't handle watching all three of them for an extended period of time alone. He himself was still a kid.  
>"I'm sure we will figure something out, somehow." Miroku said, the brilliant gleam still from his fantastic plan. He couldn't wait to re-sweep Sango off her feet, and little did InuYasha know that Miroku had no intentions of slaying any demons. Instead, he was formulating a plan to woo his wife at a wonderful romantic Inn in a village not too far South from their own. He had heard from many people that this was the place that sealed life long relationships, and really spiced up love lives. He rubbed his hands together, excited for a lovely night with his wife; no kids involved.<p>

"What's up with him...?" Shippo asked the half demon, watching as Miroku practically bounced up in down, his face flushed as lecherous thoughts bounced around inside his one track mind, unbeknown to the two demons. "He's up to no good, no doubt."

"You can say that again," InuYasha began, shaking his head and hoping that he wasn't about to be suckered into one of Miroku's ridiculous schemes, "Maybe... he just like cleaning?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys, you don't have to tell me this; I know... I'm dancing on the line between plausible and implausible. Where I'm taking this Fan Fiction write now, I feel, is a bit unrealistic when compared to the series. It's headed towards that little, "Hm... this... is no longer believable," stage. But hey, it will be VERY fluffy. I'm not saying I dislike it, but, it's not typical InuYasha material.<br>**

**You'll see what I mean when I finish writing the next chapter. **

**Jaa, watashi no tomodachi o miru made, sayonara~  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome and Sango had returned to the village in the early hours of morning to be greeted by a beaming Miroku and a grumbling InuYasha. Miroku had quickly ushered them inside while InuYasha leered at Kagome, plotting what he would say to her after Miroku's little show. A little gasp came from the demon slayers mouth at the sight before her. The house that was always well kept now looked as if it had been completely renovated. The furniture was all re-buffed, and the floor was polished to a shine. Suji and Kiji stood grinning, both dressed in beautiful matching pastel kimono's while Rin held the equally well dressed Daichi, who gurgled at his mother.

"Miroku, what is all this...?" Sango asked, twirling on her heel to look at her husband. His eyes shone with a loving light, and her heart skipped a beat when he gently cupped her chin in his hand.

"Well, I realized-," He began as he took her hand in his own, "That I've been rather neglectful to you as a husband." At her blush he shook his head with a laugh, "No, no. Not like that... well... maybe a little but... that's not what I was getting at. You've been taking care of the kids and the house so much lately you must have been drained. Your Hiraikotsu has gone unused, which is against your nature, and we've had no alone time."

Sango bit her lip and shrugged lightly in mock protest, "Yes but," She started, but was instantly silenced by a soft peck to her lips.

"No, no "but"'s. It's unacceptable. So to make it up to you, I've decided we are all going out on a job together. Like old times. Minus Shippo, who will be staying here with Rin to help watch the kids." Miroku said with a smirk, waiting for his wife's reply. When he earned his wife's approval, he ducked his dead down and captured her mouth in a gentle kiss.

InuYasha, who had been eying Kagome from the corner of his eyes, raised a brow as she flushed red. He turned to where her gaze lay for a moment, but quickly snapped his head away from the display of affection. His eyes locked with Kagome's and for a moment, he was sure she was going to turn away before she reached up on her toes and and kissed him boldly. The annoyance that he had been feeling before melted away and he leaned in to kiss her back, only to jump back when Miroku coughed into his hand.

"Okay, okay you two. Enough of that. We've got to get packing and head out before midday!" Miroku called cheerfully, completely ignoring InuYasha's angry teeth grinding.

"Miroku...," The half demon seethed, trying to ignore the hand Kagome had placed on his arm to try and stop him from smacking the monk. He turned to her and relented, following her as she led him from the hut.

* * *

><p>As the last few weeks of summer came around the air had gradually cooled, and the humidity lessened noticeably. Sango and Miroku walked side by side, discussing the details of the "mission" they were setting out on. While Sango shot questions at the monk, he continuously gave vague answers or out of context nods. Even from the distance that Kagome and InuYasha were trailing behind at, they could hear Sango's repeated sighs with every carefully averted reply.<p>

"Do you know what he's planning?" Kagome asked the half demon, turning a quizzical eye on him as if she suspected he were holding out on her.

"Feh. I don't know any more than you do. But knowing that sneaky monk, it ain't no "job" we're going on." He replied accusingly, sending a weak glare at Miroku's back.

Kagome sighed and unconsciously, her gaze slid down to InuYasha's curled up fist. She could tell he was agitated, for once not in control of the situation. He usually led the group, and always tried to avoid instances where he had to rely on others for guidance. The fact that Miroku had not told him where or why he was going, nor for how long he would be gone did not sit well with him. His sharp claws were tucked against his folded fingers, hidden from view, a clear sign that he was upset with the Monk's disregard for his companions. For a moment she wondered if it was solely the cause of his attitude, or if there was another underlying reason for his grumpiness. Though she knew that he was only mildly peeved, she still felt as if she wanted to comfort him. Dazedly, as if she were watching from outside her body, she saw her own smaller fingers reach out for his hand. When their flesh met it felt like a spark had passed between them and InuYasha's skin jumped slightly before his hand relaxed and he allowed her to entwine their fingers together in a loose but somehow sturdy bond.

InuYasha inwardly tensed as he felt his hand being warmed by Kagome's heat. His worry was always for Kagome's safety, for in his world she always came first. Normally he wouldn't have been so on edge, nor would he be set off by every selfish, foolhardy decision the monk made if not for one thing that he had been too distracted to realize himself as he was kissing Kagome in Miroku's home. In fact, if Miroku hadn't snapped him out of his daze with his rude, fake cough he more than likely wouldn't have been able to tear himself from his future wife. Even now with only the little hand to hand contact he could feel his body reacting to Kagome's scent. Once every month or so the smell that wafted from her changed drastically; alerting his senses and his more animal instincts that she was ready to mate; she was in heat.

"Is something wrong?" Kagome asked, shocked by the look InuYasha was shooting her way that she could describe in no other way besides "hungry."

Quickly and in a rather habitual way he snapped his head away and pulled his hand loose from her grip with an unconvincing grunt of disdain, "Of course not. You're imagining things." He replied, and felt the urge to smack himself for his behavior. He was acting like an immature pup, unable to handle a mature young woman ready to be mated. Silently cursing humans for having so many cycles, InuYasha called to Miroku, "How much longer Miroku? You do know where you're going, right?"

"Great timing, my friend! Actually, it's right up ahead!" The monk said, grinning ear to ear as his friends peered into the distance.

Lodged between two Mountain sides was an enormous building carved from beautiful red stone. The architecture resembled that of a castle with tower shaped structures jutting from each corner. It was decorated elaborately with ornate Cherubs stretching out over every beam that held up the white washed roof, dozens of wide windows overlooking the multiple waterfalls that sprouted from the rocks behind them, and a large white oak door that read, "Lovers Paradise" on it in an elegant scrawling script.

"This... This is like something out of a dream." Sango muttered, her brows laced together in a confused furrow. This was right up Miroku's alley, and she was going to pretend that the idea of romance wasn't exciting but this was completely unexpected.

"I came across this place in my travels before I met InuYasha and Kagome. I had heard stories of how Lord's would take their new wives here and within a day they were madly in love! Tales of rich young men who could woo any woman here without fail." The monk went on wistfully, almost sounding like the lovestruck young women whom he was speaking of, "I didn't believe it myself until I came to investigate, though sadly I was not allowed to stay... For I was on my own and the young ladies were... Well... Not."

"Miroku if this is one of your crackpot schemes to flirt with women...," InuYasha began, cracking his knuckles menacingly.

"No, no! I swear it's not! I came here to spend some quality time with my beautiful wife and nothing more!" He exclaimed, raising his hands in self defense, "besides I figured it would be a nice experience for you two. Kind of like a pre-wedding celebration."

Before InuYasha could even open his mouth for a doubtful retort, the door to the building swung open without a creak, revealing two elder women. They stood smiling at them with closed mouths and shut eyes, both grandmotherly in appearance. They were not more than 4 feet tall, and had white-gray hair pulled into tight buns atop their group before them was silent, waiting for them to speak.

"Hello there, young ones." The old woman on the right cooed, opening her wrinkled eyelids enough to reveal salmon colored eyes that matched her loose fitting kimono perfectly. "May we help you?"

Miroku, taking charge, stepped forward and gave a respectful bow to the women, "Ah, yes, we have come to have a stay here at your...-," He paused thoughtfully, unsure of what to call it.

"Shrine. Young monk. It is a shrine. A shrine to Benzaiten; the goddess of love and luck. Often young couples come here to enhance the romance in their lives and expand their capacity for love. Is this what you have come here for?" The one on the left asked, her smile widening up to her rosy cheeks, and her steely gray eyes also eerily similar to the color of her garb.

"Yes, in fact, that is exactly what we are here for." Miroku chirped, his hand coming to rest on Sango's behind, it's familiar destination of choice. Notedly, he looked like a child who had gotten away with stealing candy, or who had stayed up past his bed time without getting caught by his parents.

On instinct, Sango flushed and raised her hand to slap him; as was custom, but her arm stopped in mid air. Quickly snapping it back to her side, she looked to the women who seemingly had not noticed the reaction. She smiled brightly then, her face bright red, and she gave a nervous chuckle.

"Come forward." The one on the right said, beckoning to Sango and Miroku with a single finger. A gleam shone in her eyes as the two obliged. She cupped her hand as if she were telling a secret, but spoke in a voice loud enough for Kagome and InuYasha to hear, "Indeed you two are very much in love, but you do not live as equals, and you do not work as a team." She murmured, grabbing their hands gently and tugging them towards the entrance hall, "You have much to learn. Come, come, let's get you settled inside."

Kagome and InuYasha stared after them for a moment, and then realizing that they were alone with the other woman, turned their attention to her. She looked up at them dreamily, and gave an endearing giggle, "Well don't dawdle. Come here, come on, come on!  
>Hesitantly Kagome stepped forward, and InuYasha soon followed after. She respectfully crouched down to be eye level with the woman, but InuYasha stood awkwardly beside her, pretending not to care as he looked off into the distance.<p>

"Ah, so lucky...," She sighed, looking at the two, "Such a handsome young man, and such a beautiful young woman. It's not often that people are as blessed as the two of you. It is rare for one to find their soul mate. For a eternally pair of souls to be present in the same life is very unlikely. It seems as though Benzaiten has truly smiled down upon you with both luck and love." She said, earning InuYasha's attention. Satisfaction clearly flashed across her features as he too came to kneel before her as if he were eager to hear more.

Kagome blushed, turning a bashful eye to InuYasha. "If only she knew how unusual it was for the two of us to wind up in the same era...," She thought wistfully, returning her gaze to the older woman.

"However," She began, grabbing a lock of both of their hair hard in her hands and tugging harshly to bring them both to face her directly, "You are certainly not taking full advantage of this situation! You two have only recently come to realization of your love for one another; and even then you have not fully reached your potential! Communication is an extraordinary part of coming together as one, and clearly you two have neglected to create such a bridge. You have even more to learn than your friends." She snapped, releasing the two and shaking her head.

For once InuYasha did not respond with equal violence, and instead remained thoughtfully silent. Kagome rubbed her head where her hair had been pulled, but they both allowed the woman to grab their hands and lead them inside the other woman had done with Miroku and Sango, "Don't worry. The hardest part is out of the way, the truth is always tough to hear. Now let's go get you to your rooms, your friends are already a few steps ahead of you!" She exclaimed energetically, pulling them inside as the large door closed behind them.

* * *

><p>The old woman had led them silently down the enormous hallway, not once hinting at where she was taking them. Her wooden sandals clacked musically against the freshly scrubbed floors and her tiny bun bobbed animatedly as she went. The two lovers were quiet as well, lost in thought as they trailed behind the woman.<p>

_"The old hag is right... I haven't even told Kagome that I love her flat out yet. I feel like I'm constantly afraid of my feelings despite the fact that I know Kagome would never judge me for them. I'm such an idiot; how can I still be keeping Kagome at a distance, when we are finally so close?"_ InuYasha mused in self agitation, stealing a peek at said woman.

Beside him, ignorant to his stare, the young priestess was thinking deeply as she watched the floor pass under her absentmindedly, _"I know what I feel for InuYasha. I know that I need to be by his side... and I also know that he needs me as much as I need him. But... still... it would be nice to hear these things from InuYasha. He won't open up to me..., and because of that, for some reason, I get defensive and close myself off to him. What a vicious cycle."_

"Ahem!"

As if they both had been electrocuted, they look up at the older woman who had dramatically cleared her throat. Slowly they realized that they were both looking at her from inside a room, and she stood squinting her eyes at them fiercely. "Now that I have your attention... I can explain our next course of action. You two will be locked inside this room until the wall you have placed between you has been lifted. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. And don't try to break your way out half demon, because remember... this is a shrine. Your demon powers won't be effective here." Said the woman in a sweet voice before she slammed the door shut.

Two audible clicks were heard as the woman likely locked the door, and with an air of confusion and apprehension between them, the two stared blankly at each other.

"Well this bites. Leave it to Miroku to come up with a half wit plan that winds up with us locked in this stupid shrine with no way out." InuYasha fumed, slouching against the wall behind him. After a pregnant pause, he looked over to Kagome who was staring at him with a look he couldn't quite identify.

Trying to avoid her heavy gaze in embarrassment, InuYasha looked around the spacious room. A large futon, clearly designed for two, was placed in the middle of the room and on either side of it were candles, burning with a very light fragrance that surprisingly didn't choke him as any usual scented candle would. Roses grew from large glass pots that were placed in every corner, and various bottles of thick blood red wines were lined up along the far wall. An ideal romantic suite, he supposed.

"InuYasha...," Kagome murmured, drawing his attention towards her. After carefully detaching her bow and quill from her shoulder and setting them against the wall beside her she stood biting her lips as if she were in inner turmoil for a moment. Quickly recovering with a shake of her head she came before him and knelt down so close to him that she was practically in between his legs.

"...Yeah?" He asked with a questioning look on his heated features. In the candle light Kagome's hair practically glowed like crackling fire and her eyes which were trained on his own were like stars that burned from their cores.

A strand of her hair detached from where it had previously rested behind her ear and swung forward to brush against her cheek. His hand itched to tuck it back into place, but her words instantly stopped all thought of the action, "Why are you so afraid to open yourself up to me?"

InuYasha instantly felt his heart lurch, hearing the hurt in her voice as she asked the simple question. His teeth grit together as he searched for the words, and his eyes dipped down to the floor before her. With movement so quick even he was surprised, he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him so she rested in his lap. Shock clear on her face, she looked up at him expectantly. "Because I don't understand how you could possibly love me..."

Without missing a beat Kagome jumped as if to correct him, "But you know I love you-," She started, but was stopped by the shaking of his head to assure that that was not what he had meant.

"I know. I know you do. But I can't for the life of me figure out how someone as wonderful and pure and beautiful could want me. I know that you love me, trust me I know, but I'm always fearful that one day it will just hit you; you're stuck with me: a worthless half breed who will ruin and taint you. I'm can't give you a palace and I can't be a prince. I can't even grow old with you. Because of me you will never see your family again, and even if we made our family together... the children that I give you will be part demon. You won't even get to watch them grow." He said, in a voice so strained she could nearly feel her own heart breaking. "And what pains me the most... is that even if you did finally realize that you wanted to leave me and be with someone who deserves you, you could never leave. You are trapped, here in this time, with me."

"No." Kagome croaked, her eyes watery with the next onslaught of tears that would join river already streaming steadily down her face, "You don't know. You really don't know. If you did, you would know that none of that matters to me. I'd prefer having you for however long I can... even if it's only 30 or 40 years, than spending an eternity with anyone else. I don't need a palace, because I'd be happy to live in a hole so long as I lived in it with you. I don't need a prince, because you're the only guy I dream of. You are my family, and even if I can't watch my children grow old, I'll be more than happy just living out my days with you by my side and 5 or 6 little dog eared babies chasing each other around. It doesn't matter to me how long I live, as long as I spend the rest of my life with you."

InuYasha simply stared at her, eyes widened as he watched her furiously scrub at her face with her sleeve. Never in all his life had he ever expected anyone besides his mother to truly love him in this world, especially as much or as deeply as the young woman before him did. He felt his heart hammer against his chest, and his skin crawl with the desire to rest against hers. Unwilling to bear another second without her touch, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her impossibly closer. He met her in a crash of desire, and he if he were not so lost in passion he would have realized that his lips were bloody from where his fangs had punctured them on impact. His lips moved against hers like tumulus waves in a hurricane plagued ocean, and his clawed hand tangled into the ebony tresses at the base of her neck.

Kagome felt as if the entire world around her had faded into blackness, and the only thing that kept her afloat in the fuzzy darkness was the man that embraced her so tightly that not even the hands of God could separate them. She felt the muscles in his strong arms twitch as his hand moved in slow circles on her lower back, and drowned in the warmth of him flush against her.

Several moments passed before finally, like the rising sound of an alarm, a steady knocking was finally audible. The rush of the heated moment suddenly popped from their ears as a voice called from behind the door.

"InuYasha! Kagome! Remember! Save your first time for after the wedding! Stop trying to seduce Kagome and come out of that room!" Miroku's familiar voice called, a noticeable snicker to his tone.

InuYasha detached himself from Kagome, who quickly took to brushing her hair into place, and threw open the door; not even stopping to note that it had in fact not been locked. Miroku, on instinct, shrunk back at the sight of the enraged Hanyou. Several veins were popping from his forehead, and steam was nearly visible seeping from his ears. In a flash, he raised his fist and it connected hard against Miroku's skull. A sound akin to a hammer against wood reverberated through the hall as Miroku fell dramatically against the floor. "So cruel. I was only kidding." The monk cried as he watched InuYasha stomp off, reaching his hand up to his wife for her assistance.

Kagome shook her head as she walked past, and Sango rolled her eyes as she matched the priestess' stride, "No. You deserved that one." She accused, turning away and abandoning her overreacting husband.

"Seems like no one has a sense of humor anymore." Miroku muttered as he collected himself, brushed off his robes, and looked up to see the retreating forms of his friends, "Come on! Learn how to take a joke!" He shouted, running in attempt to catch up to the group. "Wait! Don't leave me behind!"

* * *

><p><strong>So... four things I'd like to comment on.<strong>

**1) Every time I tried type "Miroku" I accidently typed, "Miroky" Don't ask why.**

**2) This it the longest chapter so far. Yay.**

**3) I noticed that I only get reviews on the first 2 or 3 days that I submit a chapter. I know that not everyone reviews for every chapter, but this makes me worry that either my readers don't like the chapter or... I'm not getting any NEW readers. **

**4) I'm starting to wonder how many people are reading these little A/N:'s at the end of each chapter, but, sometimes I ask questions that go unanswered and then I don't know what to do with the next chapter. **

**...Anyway. If I'm wrong about number 4, this weeks question is..., well..., Lemon or no lemon? Some people like that, some people don't. I can write it, but, I don't have to. Lemme know what you guys want. Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the epic delay. I'm a jerk. I know. n .n;;**

* * *

><p>At the end of the long hallway leading from the bedrooms was a enormous dining hall. Couples were seated around a long dining table that just barely fell short of the walls on either side of the room. A wide variety of aromatic food was crowded onto the surface of the table, seemingly untouched by the crowd of people. All of the couples, however, did not seem all too interested in peeling their eyes of their significant others. It was a wonder if they were too distracted by love to eat, or if they were expecting something.<p>

The grannies sat at the head of the table, and looked up with cheeky grins as InuYasha barged in abruptly with his friends hot on his trail. In an eerie synchrony they cheered, "Ah finally! We've been waiting for you four, what took you so long?"

"Waiting... for us...?" Kagome echoed, looking around at the couples who were watching them expectantly. Her face took on a rosy color as she inched closer to InuYasha in hopes that his broad shoulders would be a barrier against the stares.

"Of course! Of course!" One of the grannies said, clapping her hands together loudly to get the attention of the other guests, "These are our newest arrivals! Please, sit down and enjoy the meal!" She cheered, and the low rumbling of conversation rose throughout the room.

Miroku, taking the lead, pulled out a chair for Sango at the less crowded end of the table. Taking it gratefully, she sat and looked around curiously at the other couples. They all seemed absolutely love struck, as if there was nothing else in the room that mattered besides the person sitting next to them. She smiled at Miroku as he took the seat next to her and for the first time since she had entered the shrine, all her inhibitions melted away.

InuYasha, being less gentlemanly, plopped down and began reaching for the food. Kagome, not at all shocked by his behavior, took the seat next to him. She thought back to their heart warming conversation back in their room, and wondered if she would ever get able to get InuYasha to open up to her again. She sighed as she looked across the table at the grannies, and started as she realized they were gazing intently back at her; eyes glazed over with a strange light she couldn't put her finger on.

Miroku, also noticing the look on the grannies faces, spoke up, "So... I have decided we will depart from the shrine tomorrow morning. Does that work for you two as well?" He asked his friends. Without warning a rumbling laugh began to rise from the throngs of people in the room, and akin to a bobble-head doll, Miroku looked from the expressionless faces to the glassy eyed grannies. Something wasn't right.

"InuYasha... don't eat that food...," Miroku murmured to him, but InuYasha grunted in annoyance and ignored the advice.

"Why? I'm starved. It's just food. Don't be so uptight Miroku." InuYasha retorted, still aggravated from the monks earlier distasteful jests. Without another thought he dug into the food, stuffing his face full of the decidedly delicious arrangement.

Miroku shook his head, eying the mass of laughing guests before him suspiciously. Their hearty laughs were unbelievable in their insincerity, and sounded unnervingly forced. "I'd like to get back to the village by afternoon tomorrow so-" He began, but was cut off by the rise in volume of the laughter from the other couples.

Finally, one of the grannies raised her hands and the crowd was silenced. With a polite tinkling voice not devoid of humor she said, "Oh silly child. Stop making such jokes! You can never leave."

InuYasha, who had previously been stuffing his face, dropped the food back onto the plate and with an eerie gracefulness that was unlike him, he leaned up from hovering over his dish. "There is no reason to leave. We should stay. Yes. We will stay." He murmured, his voice losing it's tone completely.

"InuYasha... what has gotten into you?" Kagome asked, her fearful eyes locking with his utterly blank ones. She looked around at the table and with an air of shock and disappointment she noted that his monotonous look perfectly matched all of the other guests.

Miroku, always keen, pushed his chair from the table and spoke while staring disgustedly at the plates in the center of the table, "I knew it. It's the food." He groaned, his eyes scanning the dozens of half eaten dishes.

The grannies, once again in a disturbing harmony, pleaded with them in a mock soothing voice, "Please children. You must be hungry from your long travels. Eat. We would very much dislike the alternative if you should not cooperate."

Piping up for the first time in the conversation, Sango whipped towards the elderly women at the end of the table, "And what would the alternative be?" She demanded, her mind slowly coming out of the haze it had previously been in. Without her noticing she had succumb to a mind clouding spell that dulled her usually sharp perception. She suspected it had been placed on her through the aroma of the candles in their room, and was incredibly disappointed in herself for not noticing earlier. Now that she had been forced into defense mode, she could see that the grannies were not as they appeared.

The two woman, now no longer cloaked in a spell, took on a more gruesome appearance. Their formerly rounded faces became more jagged and bony; their noses hooked like a birds beak. The glassiness in their eyes was not just a blank stare, but in fact it was due to their lack of eyes completely. As if they had been hollowed out, where their eyes should have been were two deep black gouges. They smiled, and long gleaming rows of razor sharp teeth peeked out. As they did so, two large black crows popped their faces out from the holes in their heads and cawed furiously at them. "We will have to eat you." The two growled demonically.

"Their bodies are possessed by crow demons. It would seem they are dead... and have been for quite a while." Miroku observed pointedly, turning to Sango who nodded in silent agreement.

Kagome was turned towards InuYasha and for once was disappointed to find that he was staring at her intently. His expression was like a mirror image of the ones on the other mind washed quests in the hall, and she groaned inwardly. "If you didn't think about your stomach first in every situation, you wouldn't fall for stupid tricks like this." She hissed at him quietly, but received no response from the half demon.

"If you will not eat our food and join your friend... you will have to die!" The grannies screeched, leaping up from their seats and floating unnaturally above the table. Without any warning to the attack, they darted towards Miroku, Sango and Kagome.

"Come on, let's get out of the hall! We can't fight here, or we could hurt the other guests." Miroku called to Kagome, who looked at InuYasha pleadingly.

"Please, snap out of it!" She called to him, shaking his shoulder violently. He continued to stare at her through unseeing eyes and with frustration building in her, she smacked him hard across the cheek. As if she had never touched him, he did not react at all to her assault.

"Kagome! Hurry!" Sango shouted, grabbing her friend by the elbow and dragging her from her spot, "He'll be fine! We have to defeat the crow demons to break their control on him." She explained, tugging her through the doorway and into the long hall.

Kagome watched InuYasha through the doors as she was pulled from the room, and felt her heart thump loudly at the sadness on his expression as he watched her retreating form. Despite the fact that he was not himself, she still felt his heartbreak as he thought she was abandoning him. "Ka... gome...," She saw him mouth right before the two grannies flew into the hall and the doors slammed brutally shut behind them.

The two grannies floated soundlessly in front of them, twisted smiles curled along their pale lips. "How dare you disrupt our business. We aren't hurting anyone. You have no right to kill us." They spat, coming to hover just inches about the ground.

"You're taking away free will from people. You are keeping them here against their wishes! That is evil." Sango corrected them, brandishing her Hiraikotsu intimidatingly. "Not to mention that you killed and possessed the bodies of two shrine maidens."

"Not to mention that I assume you are eating all those who attempt to escape. I can't imagine we are the first to wish to leave." Miroku added in, reaching into the folds of his robes and fingering the edge of his sutras with one hand and clutching his staff firmly with the other.

Kagome reached behind her, and with an audible groan realized that she had left her bow and arrow in the room. As if on cue, Miroku and Sango stepped in front of her, blocking her off from the two demons. Thankfully, she nodded in understanding of their wordless command and took off down the hall.

Removing his hand from the fold of his robe, Miroku flashed four sutras at the demons; one clamped firmly between each of his fingers. He smiled at them in a mocking way, and threw them at the demons. A look of satisfaction jumped onto his face as the two of the sutras landed respectively on the grannies foreheads, but it quickly fluttered away when the sutras melted away like butter against their skin and dripped onto the floor before them.

"What the-," He began, but was cut off when one of the crows inside the grannies sent a demonic caw at them, and a shock wave blasted against him, pushing him back as if the sound had a physical force.

"Miroku, remember... the bodies are human. A spiritual sutra won't affect them, you have to hit the demon itself for any effect..." Sango shouted against the wave of noise that was flooding her ears and sending a pounding pain into her temples.

The two were were knocked down by the force and the demon jumped at the opportunity to advance on them. Under the force of the second demons sound wave, the two were immobile and unable to shield themselves from the oncoming demon. Sango reached out for Miroku with all her might, and the monk did the same. Their fingers inched closer to one another but fell just two inches short. A tear gleamed in Sango's eyes as she futilely tried to make contact with Miroku's hand.

As the two stared at each other, waiting for the impact of the demon to collide with their bodies, suddenly a white light washed across the room. A piercing noise echoed through the air, cutting clean through the demon's powerful sound wave. With a horrifying squeal the granny was severed in two, and where she had split the demon writhed as it was scorched alive by the stream of light. Like a Phoenix starting a new life cycle, the entire being burst into a colorless flame and disintegrated into ash that scattered into the air before it could reach the floor.

Miroku and Sango turned their heads, and saw Kagome standing strong with her bow gripped tightly in her hands. She panted heavily in an attempt to regain her breath after running so hard, and her hair was tousled as if she had just gotten out of bed. "Are you guys alright?" She called, lowering the bow as she jogged up to them and held out her hands to help them up.

"Thank you Kagome. Yes, we are alright." Sango answered, picking up her Hiraikotsu and getting back into her battle stance. "Now let's get rid of that disgusting creature." She said venomously as she glared daggers at the remaining demon.

The granny smiled a them and the crow inside her ducked back inside her skull cavity. As if she had expected it, she did not move nor flinch as the door behind her opened and revealed the expressionless InuYasha. He moved in front of her as if he were protecting her, and stared across the distance at Kagome. "Please... Kagome... come back to me. Why did you leave me... you said you wouldn't leave me...," He muttered the distressed cry, but his tone lacked the emotion that should have accompanied the words.

"InuYasha! Get away from her!" Kagome called, moving to take a step towards him. A hand reached out then to stop her, and she jerked backwards from the force.

"He can't hear you, foolish girl. Such a powerful half demon, falling pray to my spell. What luck. I can't wait to eat him up, and drain his life force from his very flesh! Oh what power I will gain!" The granny cried, rising up to float behind him, as she gazed hungrily down upon him.

"No!" Kagome screeched as the demon latched onto his shoulder with her bony fingers and opened her mouth. Her jaw seemed to unhitch from her head at an odd angle and from within the hollowed out orifice the crows head emerged; it's beak open wide and ready to bite. Without a second thought Kagome grabbed a bow and strung it with force, raising it with precision and aiming it at the crow demon. "InuYasha! Sit!" She screamed and released the string.

As the arrow soared through the air, a cone of spiritual light sliced through the heavy atmosphere in the hall, and the power of the spell placed on InuYasha took action. The beads around his neck glowed pink and pulled him down with a heavy thud to smack against the ground; safe from the path of the arrow. The crows beady eyes widened and it hissed evilly as arrow purified it's demonic aura. The tip touched the tongue of the demon and it ripped through it's mouth like a knife through fabric. It's head was sliced clean off it's neck, and the arrow buried itself into the crows body down it's throat. A light a thousand times more powerful than the first arrow spread through the hall, blinding the group. When the light faded gradually, the sound of small bells rang through the hall. Standing where the two crows had hovered were translucent figures.

"Thank you...," They whispered, their rosy cheeks pushed up by their grateful smiles.

"The real shrine maidens." Miroku said, bowing respectfully.

The figures shimmered and disappeared as quickly as they had appeared. The walls around them faded with the two maidens, and in their place a glittering film of dust slowly drifted into the air. The building itself slowly evaporated, and they found themselves standing alone in wake of the shrine. The night sky twinkled with the stars that winked playfully down upon them.

Kagome knelt down beside InuYasha and turned him on his back. His eyelids twitched as his eyes moved restlessly behind them, and thankful for the sign of life, she flopped down on his chest, gripping him tightly. "Oh InuYasha. You idiot!" She cried into his haori, ignoring the blood that seeped onto her shirt from where the possessed granny had dug her fingers into his skin.

"Kagome...?" InuYasha sputtered, his sight met with a mass of her ebony locks buried into his shoulder as he sat up. "What happened. Where did the shrine go?" He asked, aiming his confused golden orbs at Sango and Miroku.

"It seems as if the building had not been real. The demons must have destroyed it when they pillaged the shrine and killed the maidens." The monk responded, turning as he heard a groan was heard in the distance. "The other guests?" He questioned, turning to Sango who nodded in response. The two of them ran up ahead to check on their safety, leaving InuYasha and Kagome behind.

InuYasha turned to Kagome who had detached herself from him and was staring at him angrily. Quick as a viper strike she grabbed onto his hair and pulled tightly so that he was mere centimeters from her face, "Ow! Ow! Ow! Let go!"

"Next time listen when someone tells you something! Miroku clearly warned you not to eat that food, and what do you do? You go and eat it anyway! You put us all in danger! I had to save your butt from being eaten alive by some crazy crow demon!" She cried, her face both worried and furious at the same time.

"Not so fun when it's you doing the saving instead of being the one who needs to be saved, is it?" He shot back, staring back into her enraged eyes.

Ignoring his attempt at starting a fight to hide the fact that he was concerned with her well-being, her grip loosened on his hair, "Do you know how afraid I was? I thought I was going to lose you. Even Miroku and Sango were in danger." She said, tears pooling in her eyes as she awaited his response.

The wall he had carefully placed over his emotions washed away momentarily for her, and he shrugged her off him now that her hands were not holding on so tightly, "Now you know how I feel every time I fought. Every time I was in a battle all I thought about was your safety. If I lost... it didn't matter to me, but I knew that if I died fighting, I couldn't protect you. It was the fact that your life was in constant jeopardy that made me get back up every time I was knocked down."

With his calloused thumb InuYasha wiped away a stray tear, kissed her on the lips so lightly that she could hardly tell if he had really made contact, and turned away from her. Without another word he made his way over to Miroku and Sango, who were waking up and tending to the other victims of the demon's influence.

"Oh InuYasha...," She whispered, touching the spot where his lips had brushed against hers. "I'm so sorry...," She murmured, thinking of all the times she had become enraged at him for trying to keep her away during fights. She remember when he had forced her back into her time and she had been confused and furious. Now, though, she understood how he had felt. She never again wanted to be in the situation where she was fighting to stay alive because if she didn't, neither would the person she loved most in the world. Gazing deeply at his retreating form, she was silently disgusted at how selfish she had been.

* * *

><p><strong>Now that I'm back in school, all situated and junk, I'm hoping to get back into writing some more. I had a lot of English projects right in the beginning of the year, so I was writing so much I couldn't bare the thought of writing more. I don't like my passion to become a job. <strong>

**Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter. It's my favorite so far, so hopefully it will make up for the update lag! **

**Gimme reviews, plox? Feed my attention hunger! x3  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

That night as Kagome lay tucked safely inside InuYasha's arms after returning to their village, she silently resolved to try harder in her training in order to become stronger. She could never stop being a human, but she thought that there had to be some way to grow strong enough for InuYasha to lay his worries aside. It wasn't fair for him to have to stress so much about her, and have to rescue her all the time. Thinking back on how many times she was too defenseless to stop a demon from scooping her up and using her as InuYasha bait was not only embarrassing, but down right pitiful.

"What's on your mind?" InuYasha asked, his eyes still closed in mock slumber. He knew that she had been awake, despite that he could not see her eyes. Every night he waited for her heart rate to slow in signal that she was asleep before he could rest easily, and tonight he noticed that her heart rate was strong and awake.

For a while, her only response was to tense in his arms. Slowly she exhaled, and clutched the material of his haori deciding it was better not to inform her of her plan. "I'm just thinking about all that happened tonight and I guess I'm just too tired to sleep."

InuYasha grabbed her lightly by the shoulders and held her at arms length, gazing into her downcast eyes. "Listen. Don't dwell so much on what I said. I was just upset about being so stupid and...," He paused shaking his head when he realized she was too stubborn to accept his make shift apology.

"No you were absolutely right. I'll just have to be more careful." She replied, smiling up at him and ducking her head down to snuggle back into his arms. She knew that she shouldn't be keeping anything from him after asking him to open up, but she also knew she couldn't cause him even more worry. "Besides," She thought, closing her eyes, "If InuYasha knew I would be going to Sesshomaru for help on this matter, he'd be furious."

* * *

><p>Rin peered eagerly out the window of Kaede's hut, standing on the tips of her toes to gain an extra inch of sight. The clouds all taunted her, promising to bring her Lord Sesshomaru, and then laughing as they passed by empty handed. She ignored Kaede behind her, who begged her to come closer to the fire before she caught a cold, and breathed out a puff of visible air.<p>

In her mind's eyes she saw him dropping before her in a flurry of clouds like in her dreams, and she rushed into his welcoming arms. She imagined him lifting her into the air and twirling her around, the silks of their kimono's intermingling in flight. He would gaze into her eyes with his steely golden orbs and their lips would just brush-

"Rin."

Nearly jumping from her skin she reopened her eyes and dropped her puckered lips into a flustered frown. "Se-Sesshomaru... My Lord! How long have you been standing there?" She squeaked, dropping down onto her heels and rushing from inside the hut to the other side of the wall.

"Not long." He replied, his face devoid of any hints that he may have seen her enacting her fantasy by herself. She stopped abruptly before him and smiled up at him with her sweet brown eyes. He crushed the unacceptable urge to pat down the stray hairs on her head and handed her a small green box.

"Huh?" She murmured, taking the box from his hands. It was about the size of her palm, and she plucked at the ribbon. "You've never given me anything but Kimono's and clothing before."

"This one is from Jaken as well." The demon replied, watching her reaction with what appeared to be mild and detached interest.

"This...," Rin gasped as she slid the top of the box from it's lower half and gazed at the shimmering necklace in her hand. The chain was a thick metal that looked dusted by snow as it twined over itself like a vine. At the end, the purple gem that matched the marking on her Lord's forehead to perfection clung to the chain. "It's... so beautiful." "Just like MiLord." She added in her mind, looking up to said man. Her smile fell as she noticed her was turned away from her towards Kagome, who was approaching them quietly.

From the path Kagome advanced upon them, her eyes shining in determination for an unknown reason. "Sesshomaru. Can we talk for a moment?" She asked boldly, her arms folded at her chest as if it were cold outside. He didn't object, and she took it as a yes. "Rin, I'm sorry for stealing Sesshomaru away, but would you mind leaving us alone for just a minute." She asked kindly.

Rin opened her mouth to protest, but Sesshomaru turned towards Kagome and away from her, sending Rin a fleeting look that suggested she oblige. Once Rin was out of ear shot, the demon Lord raised a brow at the priestess, urging her to talk.

"I want your help. I want you to help train me to become stronger." Kagome blurted, not at all intimidated by the immediate look of incredulity that he shot at her. "I can't ask InuYasha. He'll never agree to something that he thinks will endanger me. If he knew I wanted to become stronger to fight demons, he'd think I was doing it to fight along side him. I just want to be stronger to protect myself. Kaede is a sweet teacher and all, but she's only trained in the ways of a Miko. Not a killer. And Sango is so busy with her kids." She rambled on, the look on his face not becoming any less intimidating.

"And why, exactly, do you think this Sesshomaru would help you?" The demon Lord asked slowly, unsure of whether or not to laugh or to be repulsed by her how daring she was being.

Kagome sighed, "Because if you do I will help you with Rin. And if you don't, who's to say that the next time a demon attacks, you will be here to save us from it?" She argued, her hands coming to rest defiantly on her hips.

For a long while he simply stared at her, his face a clean slate which refused to reveal what he was thinking. "What sort of help could you offer me with Rin, that Kaede does not already provide?" He inquired.

"Well, Kaede takes care of her and all, but I'm sure you're confused as to her recent personality change, am I right? I mean... even right now, she's glaring holes into me from the window." She replied, a bead of sweat forming on her forehead.

Without having to turn around, Sesshomaru knew that Kagome was right. Lately he had been utterly perplexed as to why she was acting so strange. Her mood was wildly jumpy, never staying the same for even a minute during his visits. One minute she was thrilled that he was there, and the next she was furious that he came if he was only going to leave so soon. "I suppose you won't give me much of a choice." He replied, seeing Kagome's serious expression, "Fine, however, I will not be here all the time. I'll come one extra day a month, that's all."

"Than we have a deal." Kagome grinned, pleased at her bargaining skills.

Rin, from the window, groaned outwardly as Sesshomaru gave her a hard look from the distance that signaled he was leaving. She knew he didn't want a repeat of the time she clung to his leg so he wouldn't leave, and so she stayed put. Kagome shrugged sheepishly and called, "Sorry!" from her spot before jogging off down the village.

"Ugh!" She called, plopping down in front of the fire next to Kaede. The scowl on her face diminished when she reached into the folds of her Kimono and pulled the necklace out to examine it. Her face reddened, and she touched the cool material tenderly before stuffing the box back in place. "Lord Sesshomaru...,"

Kagome slipped back into the house as quietly as possible, slipping off her sandals with her toes and pushing them into the corner by the door. She looked around for InuYasha, and, not seeing him, she walked into their room. She knew he didn't have a job today, so she had not a clue where he could have been. When she had awoken he was gone, and she hadn't taken much mind to it due to the fact that she had plans that morning that she didn't exactly want him knowing about.

Silently she fell onto the bed, relishing in the soft down of the comforter. Her fingers traced a feather inside the fabric, and she smiled as she once again thought of the hard work InuYasha had put into their home.

"Kagome?" InuYasha called, standing in the doorway. His eyes traced the outline of her form inside her Miko garb, and he swallowed as he made his way over to her.

Turning over and using her elbow to prop herself up, Kagome watched as InuYasha came to stand before her. "There you are." She said, confusion washing over her face at his expression. "What are-,"

Taking her hand in his, he held her fingers to his lips and said, "I left early this morning, to talk to Kaede. And I arranged with her... our wedding day... how does 2 weeks sound?" He asked, his lips brushing her finger tips as he spoke.

A shiver ran through Kagome's body as she felt his dangerous fang touch her index, and was amazed at how delicately he could wield such a fierce weapon. "That's... wonderful...," She breathed, her eyes locked onto his.

"Mm." InuYasha replied vaguely, running kisses from her palm to her wrist, and up to her arm. He felt her skin jump at the contact, and smiled against her flesh. "You smell fantastic." He said in a voice that was deep and gravelly as if it weren't even his own.

"Inu... Ya... sha... InuYasha. InuYasha! Stop!" Kagome shouted, smacking him hard across the cheek. Jerking back, she knew he was about to question her, and she pointed behind him at the mirror on her dresser.

Turning to look at his reflection, he flinched as he saw the last traces of purple markings fading from his cheeks. The red in his eyes faded out, and he dug his clawed hands into his hair. "Sorry. I'm sorry." He said, watching through his bangs as she pulled the sleeves of her kimono back down to hid the scratches his enlarged fangs had left. "Did I hurt you...?" He asked, his voice almost cracking with the effort it took not to run.

"No. I'm fine. Are you alright though?" She asked, leaning forward on her knees to cup his face in her hands. The intensely concerned look in her eyes only helped to hurt him more, for she was the victim here, not him. She didn't even realize how lucky she was to have stopped him when she did, because he wasn't sure if he would have been able to relent if she had waited even a moment longer.

"Why would you ask that. Of course I'm fine. That was a stupid question." The half demon blurted, stepping back from her. He calmed slightly as he grabbed her hands and placed them gently at her sides. "I just need air." Was what he shot back. "Lies. Go back. Take what's yours!"

"Inu-," He heard her yell at his back as he turned and darted out the front door. The wind stung his face as he sprinted at break neck speeds to InuYasha's Forest. He couldn't recall ever touching the ground at the rate he was traveling, not that he was thinking much at all about it. In mere minutes he reached the center of the forest and climbed the enormous tree he had once been pinned to for 50 years. "Ah! I'm such an idiot!" He shouted, enraged, and punched the strong trunk of the tree, unsurprised when it shook from the force of the blow. "What is wrong with me!"

"Nothing. It's nature. She's your mate, is she not?" The more demon recesses of his mind pointed out, smug and satisfied when he could not respond otherwise. "She's in heat. You're both animals. What's stopping you?"

Slowly his fist uncurled, and he stared down at the punctured skin on his palm. "If nothing else. I will wait until we are married. It's the least I can do to save her purity." He responded, and laughed when he realized he was waiting for a reply from himself. "Yeah. It's the least I can do."

* * *

><p>The young Miko sat, dumbfounded and utterly perplexed, at the transpiring of the last 5 minutes. She rolled up her sleeve and peeked at the skin where his canines had scraped. If anything, the skin was reddened, and not much else. "Why did he react that way? I wasn't hurt at all." She groaned, afraid for her lover. She realized how terrified he was of hurting her, but he had to realize that she was not afraid of him; human, half demon, or full demon otherwise. She couldn't stand the thought that any intimate moment would be ruined by his insecurities.<p>

Quickly hopping off the bed, she followed behind him, knowing all too well where he had gone. It took her much longer than she expected to reach her destination, but in a moment, she could spot the little red fleck of color amongst the green of the leaves. "InuYasha?" She called, shielding her eyes form the sun with her hand. In less than a second he dropped before her, landing lightly on his feet as if he had floated down from the heavens. "Stop running away from me." She barked, pulling one of the strands of hair that hung over his shoulder.

"Do you realize that I could have seriously hurt you? If I had stayed, I might not have been able to stop myself from taking you right then and there." He snapped back, leaning in to stare into her eyes with a look of annoyance; though at her or himself she didn't know.

She couldn't help the rise in heat that flooded her cheeks at his words, but didn't miss a beat in her reply. "What makes you think I didn't want you to?"

InuYasha's eyes shot open ever so slightly in surprise, and he leaned back. Her grip on his hair loosened and he tugged away from her, staring at her with a look of bewilderment. "No. Not that way. Not when I'm not in control of myself. Besides. I've told you before. Not until we are married. You agreed to that. Remember?"

"I agreed to marry you. That's what I remember." Kagome said innocently, putting her finger to her chin in a mock thought.

InuYasha's face dropped and his shoulders slumped, "You are stubborn." He accused, his eyes narrowed at the girl.

"And you're a hypocrite." Kagome answered smiling. She walked up to him, hugged him tightly around the waist and sighed. "Just don't run away from me, okay? I can handle myself against you. Really I can."

"Just think. In two weeks, you'll be married to a hypocrite. Are you sure you're okay with that?" He asked, his laughter coming out throaty and soft as he stroked her hair gently.

Beaming up at him, she kissed the tip of his nose happily, "I'm more than okay with that."

* * *

><p><strong>Circles! Circles I tell you! I have fun depriving InuYasha, because I am cruel!<strong>

**So this chapter is short and definitely not my best work. But I got very few reviews, so I didn't have a whole lot of inspiration. Wink wink. I'm just the worst, aren't I?  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

The course of the next week and a half was a flurry of meetings, arrangements, planning, intense training and nonstop guests. One day she would train with Jinenji, then meet with Sango and Kaede to plan, cook, clean, and spend the night curled up next to InuYasha. The next day she would spend the day training with Kaede in the ways of a Miko, helping Sango with Suji, Kiji and Daichi while InuYasha and Miroku were out on a mission.

While her future husband was away, Sesshomaru arrived to train her. Fidgeting under his scrutiny, Kagome gulped in a breath as he, for lack of a better word, teleported in front of her.

"Humans are too slow. A demon will always use their speed as an advantage. You need to be ready, and know where a demon will strike." The fearsome Dog Lord pointed out, drawing his sword, Tokijin, from his it's spot at his waist. "Here," He said first, pointing the tip to her neck, "here," her heart, "here" her belly, "and any of your limbs."

"So what. Am I supposed to be guarding my entire body all at the same time?" Kagome asked, perplexed.

"Precisely." Sesshomaru replied, not helping to clear up her confusion. "It's important to be able to predict where they will attack first. Look for body movements, and eye movements." He spoke, raising his sword in the air.

Noting the way it was tilted to the right, she ducked down in that direction, avoiding the blades course. She had no time for satisfaction as the sword was quickly thrust straight at her stomach. Quickly jumping up, she inhaled sharply as he raised the blade upward while she was in mid flight. What would have severed her in half in any other circumstance went clean through her, leaving no trace whatsoever. Shivering at the feeling she looked to Sesshomaru. "What was I supposed to do?" She asked, leaning forward expectantly.

"You tell me." He replied curtly, much to her dismay.

"Instead of jumping...," She began, replaying the scene in her head, "I should have moved backwards." She concluded, smacking her forehead.

"Again." The demon said, once again advancing on her. Swinging the sword with amazing precision, he mentally noted her inability to overcome her nervousness. She had a tendency to pause for a split second as she thought about what her course of action should be. Due to this, she would often make the wrong call and end up face to face with his blade. She was much too dubious of her own abilities, and it was her biggest downfall.

"Enough." He finally said, sheathing his sword.

Kagome, panting heavily, looked up at him through her sweat drenched hair. "I don't think I've made any progress." She grumbled, using her knees to brace herself.

Not even attempting to encourage her, he replied, "You haven't," in a voice devoid of sympathy. "But you're only human." He added, unsure of whether or not it was the correct thing to say. His eyes flicked to Rin, who was watching wistfully from the side lines. She waved at him enthusiastically from atop the fence she sat on.

"Sesshomaru. What exactly is Rin to you?" Kagome questioned, suddenly seeming to have much more energy than she had a moment ago.

Turning his steely gaze upon her, he wondered what the answer to that question could be. "We will meet again in two days." He supplied instead.

Rin strutted over to them and straightened the skirts of her Kimono, "How much longer are you staying, Lord Sesshomaru?" The girl questioned, a pleading tone lacing her words.

"There is no need to stay any longer." Sesshomaru replied, ignoring the crestfallen look that washed away Rin's smile. She wondered if she had imagined that he hesitated, but in a moment he was gone.

With one last look at the young lady he had taken care of for so long, he wondered aloud to himself, "What does Rin mean to this Sesshomaru...," And wrinkled his nose in disgust, "Only humans would ask such a strange question."

Raising her voice in the silence of the field they stood standing in, Rin looked at the ground as she shyly asked, "Well...? What did he say?"

"He didn't answer." Kagome murmured apologetically, but gave the girl a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. Give him time to think up a good answer." She added, starting back towards the village.

Her eyes strayed upward to the clouds receding into the tree line before she nodded, jogging to catch up to Kagome. "Yeah. Maybe you're right." She whispered to herself, padding up to the Miko.

* * *

><p>Kagome felt as if her heart were about to break through her chest at any moment as Sango fussed over her hair. Her lungs worked to rip the seems of her fitted wedding kimono, which was beautifully crafted silk gown unlike any she had ever seen. She could only imagine that in her time, this dress would be more expensive than a car. Multiple times Sango swatted her hand away from her mouth where she attempted to bite her nails.<p>

"You need to relax." Sango directed, her hands on her hips and a comb in her hand. "If I have to re-do your bangs one more time because you keep tugging on them...,"

"Sorry, sorry." Kagome laughed awkwardly, her palms starting to sweat.

Suji and Kiji bounced excitedly in their places as Rin tied up their hair into neat buns atop their heads. She laced a cluster of yellow flowers through the strands, and with some difficulty, managed to bribe the girls into leaving them alone with promise of sweets after the ceremony.

"It's okay to be excited, it's your big day," The older of the two girls said, a warm smile across her features, "But it's not okay to make your kimono sweaty by wiping your hands on your lap." She fumed, handing the girl a cloth.

Kagome shrugged apologetically, "I'm just so nervous. I've been waiting for this day for... too long to remember."

"I'm sure InuYasha is just as nervous. But I doubt he gave Miroku this much trouble with his hair." Sango joked teasingly, standing back after her final touches, "Here." She said as she held up a mirror to the girl.

"Is that really me?" Kagome asked, staring into the reflection of a woman who seemed much more mature and beautiful than she felt.

"Of course. Now stand up, take these flowers, and wait for my cue to walk."

InuYasha stood before Kaede, his shoulders squared and his back straight. He watched down the path towards the door of the hut where Kagome was waiting. His eyes scanned the villagers, a hand full of friends or acquaintances and Kouga, earning waves, smiles and one glare. He constantly reminded himself not to pull at the edges of his Haori that Kaede had insisted he wear. It was made in a style similar to his Cloth of the Fire Rat, but was bleached white and much less flowing. Every move he made made the fabric shift against his skin, and the unfamiliar feel of it disturbed him.

"InuYasha." Miroku whispered discreetly, earning his attention.

The half demons eyes snapped up as the mat lifted from in front of the door, and Sango held it up as Kagome walked through the doorway into the streaming sunlight. Nearly choking, InuYasha felt as if someone had delivered a swift punch to his stomach, knocking the wind out of him completely. He met Kagome's eyes then, and couldn't make himself look away. He failed to notice anything else in the world but the way her eyes shone, her skin glowed, her lips moved as she smiled, and the sultry way her swinging hips caused her kimono to flare at her feet in waves.

"Now, let's begin." **(A/N: Since there aren't many, if any, articles about feudal weddings, and I'm not even entirely sure how that worked... I'm gonna wing this. So no one check the accuracy of this information. Kay? Kay.)**

"Today, we have gathered here to witness the joining of InuYasha and Kagome in lifelong partnership. Together, in sickness and health, in times of good and times of bad, in sadness and in joy, and whether wealthy or poor, ye shall forever be united. Until death do ye part, by God's name, ye will love, cherish, and protect one another." She paused, turning to InuYasha, "Do ye promise to love Kagome forever as your wife?"

"Yes." InuYasha replied, his heart thumping against his chest as an elated warmth flooded his body.

"And do ye, Kagome, promise to love InuYasha forever as your husband?"

"I do." Kagome answered.

"Then by the power granted to me by God, I pronounce ye husband and wife." Kaede beamed, "Ye may kiss your pride."

Slowly, Kagome turned to look up at InuYasha. He looked impossibly handsome in his white kimono, which made his hair look all the more like starlight. Catching his glowing golden eyes for less than a second, she sucked in a gulp of air as he swooped down and kissed her. Her entire body shuddered, and she leaned upward to glide her lips against his. She couldn't help the pout that developed when he pulled back and smiled down at her.

"Congratulations InuYasha!" Miroku chirped, slapping his shoulder in a friendly manner. "Took you long enough." He added for good measure, a smirk tilting his lips.

"Shut up." InuYasha replied, though his voice was too light to be considered serious, and the grin stretching out across his face gave away his lack of anger at the joke.

"Lucky bastard." Kouga grunted, stepping up beside him, "Are you sure you want to spend forever with this dog?" He asked, his brows knitted in annoyance.

"Kouga!" Ayame barked, punching him in the arm, "You're married! And so is she! Put it to rest!"

"Ouch!" Kouga growled, "I was only kidding! Geez... unless Kagome has any second thoughts, of course." He amended, grinning at said woman.

This time, before Ayame could smack him and before InuYasha could punch him 30 miles north, Kagome spoke up, "Of course not Kouga. I'm happily married. And so are you." She said, her hands coming to rest on InuYasha's arm.

"That's right. My wife just can't take a joke." Kouga cried, throwing his hands up in the air in mock annoyance.

Kouga and Ayame eventually parted, disappearing into the crowd. InuYasha and Kagome were greeted by many guests who all shared their congratulations and a few even gave them gifts. The night was winding down, and as the last few people began to head home, Sango, Miroku and their children approached them.

"Well," Miroku chimed, holding Suji and Kiji in each of his arms, "You two have fun." He said, wiggling his eye brows as he emphasized his last word.

"Miroku...," Sango warned, eying him as she motioned to the children in his arms.

"And don't forget to make a baby so we can play with him." Suji cried, her tone showing how important she believed this was for them to remember.

Kagome and InuYasha both blushed a rosy hue, watching in silence at the family left. From the distance they could just barely hear Sango scolding the monk, even as they disappeared from sight.

"We'd better get home before it gets dark." Kagome murmured, her eyes looking anywhere but InuYasha's face. Her skin felt flushed despite the cool nights air as she grabbed an armful of wedding presents. Beside her, she could hear InuYasha scooping up the remainder of the presents. Her heart pounded painfully as they walked side by side to their house.

"I wasn't expecting that many people." InuYasha remarked casually as they set down the gifts on the kitchen table. "Hm." Kagome murmured, "I suppose that's good though. At least we know we have a lot of friends." She said, smiling lightly.

"Mhm." He replied, watching as she made her way into their bedroom. He watched as she went to the mirror and began pulling out the clips in her hair, and his breathe hitched as it fell in shimmering curls down her back. She reached around her back and paused, her finger running along the edge of the kimono. Turning slowly, her face bright red she said, "I can't undo the ties in the back...,"

It took a moment for InuYasha's brain to process what she had said, but before he knew it he was beside her saying, "Let me help." He couldn't help but notice her skin jump as his fingers slid across the back of her neck when he moved her hair aside.

Despite that his hands were shaking his fingers nimbly untied the loops that fastened the back of the kimono together, and carefully slid the belt from around her middle. When the fabric slid away, revealing the creamy white skin on her exposed back, he had to swallow three times to get the lump out of his throat.

Kagome turned around, her arms holding up the front of her kimono. "InuYasha?" She whispered, her voice breathy.

Without pause InuYasha dipped towards her, catching her by surprise. His mouth hungrily devoured hers as if he were desperate to eliminate any space between them. He crushed her to his chest, enveloping her in his arms. Kagome's stomach felt as if it were filled with frantic butterflies, and she could barely register any sounds around her. Her mind hazed over when she felt his claws fingers tracing circles on her bare back.

"Ah," She gasped when he paused for air, "Inu-,"

"Is this alright?" He asked, his hand roaming inside the kimono to peel it back. His mouth found the nape of her neck and, as if unable to control his animal nature, began sucking at the soft skin there.

"Y-Yes, I, ah-," She yelped, feeling his fang pinch her collarbone.

Without any notice InuYasha wrapped her up in his arms and carried her to the bed where he set her down carefully. Kagome looked up at him, her eyes loving and accepting. He climbed on top of her and kissed her until neither of them could hold their breaths any longer. His lips found the spot where he had nipped her before, and he resumed the teasing of her skin. Nothing would stop him this time. He couldn't bare the thought of waiting a moment longer to make her his.

**(WARNING: LEMON AHEAD)**

His fangs continued to brush against the spot he had been bruising on her neck as if he were making a target. He breathed against her skin as he lifted his head and gazed into her eyes. "Are you sure you're ready?" He asked gently.

Afraid that she would be incapable of forming a coherent answer, she nodded her head and felt her heart skip a beat at the relieved smile that fluttered across his features. Before she could react he reached for the kimono she was holding at her chest and ripped it in two. Without a shred of remorse for the article of clothing InuYasha tossed it aside and turned back to Kagome, his eyes roaming over every inch of her body. He couldn't stop himself from staring at her beautiful body; as perfect and pure as she was.

Kagome fidgeted nervously under InuYasha's heavy gaze, wanting desperately to cover herself from his stare. Her face was so hot it felt as though she were on fire, and she couldn't help but wonder if it was even possible for her to be a deeper shade of red than InuYasha's haori.

"Kagome...," He breathed, his hands come to rest at her sides as he lowered himself to hover just inches over her. His head dipped downward and her heard her gasp for air as he kissed her neck.

He could feel her moving beneath him as he trailed kisses down her neck to her collar bone, and down to her chest. From between his lips his tongue slipped out and slid across her bare breast, earning a surprised gasp from his wife. His tongue curled as he reached her nipple and he smiled when she arched her back to get closer to him. The half demon's fangs brushed her sensitive skin and his left hand moved over her sides and onto the other breast.

"Ah." Kagome murmured, her skin tingling pleasantly as his hands worked her flesh. She couldn't help but moan as his hand moved down, tracing patterns on her belly.

Slowly bringing his mouth up from where he had been sucking, InuYasha moved closer, his leg resting between hers as he moved to nibble on her earlobe. Somewhere in his mind he registered Kagome sliding his haori off his shoulders and casting it aside, but he was too lost in the smell of her arousal to really notice. He used his leg to prop himself up as he continued to knead the mound of flesh against his calloused palms, earning trembles from the girl beneath him. He could feel the pulsing over her warmth against his leg, and the hand that was tracing lines across her belly snaked lower, toying with the elastic of her panties.

Another shudder ran through Kagome as she felt InuYasha's claws move over under the lines of her panties, and almost choked on her gasp as his fingers moved between the lips. Slowly he began to move his fingers along the tiny nub, feeling her jerk her entire body with each wave of pleasure as he increased his speed. She was squirming frantically, and her breathing was erratic as he brought her close to the edge.

"Inu... Yasha...!" She cried, grasping at the hem of his pants.

He removed his hand from her panties and slid them off her, using his hand to hold him up as he slid off his own pants. He kicked them aside hastily, and positioned himself in front of her. "Kagome," He groaned, looking down at her flushed face and rapidly moving chest. "Are you sure?"

Kagome nodded enthusiastically, unable to muster up the ability to voice her thoughts. She closed her eyes as he touched the tip of his member to her opening, and he gently pushed her legs apart. "AH!" She yelped as he slowly eased himself in, waiting after every few seconds for her to widen for him.

"Kagome...," He murmured, drawing her attention. Just then he moved down and kissed her, enveloping her mouth with his as he gave one final thrust. He could feel her scream inside his throat, and grimaced at the sound before slowly pulling out.

She whimpered as he once again entered, though this time she didn't scream. InuYasha took this as a good sign, and slowly began pumping into her faster and faster. Soon, the look of pain that had been on her face was replaced with one of ecstasy.

"Ahhh!" Kagome cried, her entire body shaking with pleasure as he thrust into her repeatedly. She felt as though their bodies were moving in synchrony, and began to moan loudly against his mouth. With each thrust her body rocked in time with his, meeting him half way. Everything around her melted from her consciousness, and a warm fuzzy feeling began to grow inside her stomach.

It felt as if a bright white light was behind her eyes, and she felt InuYasha's mouth move to her neck. He was panting as heavily as she was against her skin, and Kagome was feeling as if she lost complete control of her body.

Suddenly she turned her head, her entire body jerking violently as the warmness inside her exploded, sending shocks through her entire nervous system.

**(LEMON END...)**

She screamed then, her voice nearly breaking from the sensations he had brought her and the sight of purple streaks across InuYasha's pink cheeks. Her eyes widened, but her entire body was paralyzed and she could do nothing but shriek as his sharp fangs sank into the skin on her neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. So... <strong>

**I skipped ahead to the wedding like you asked. I added a Kouga moment like you guys asked. I did a Lemon with Warnings like you asked. I've been good right? That means you guys will give me lots of reviews, right? :D**

**On another note, does anyone know off the top of their head how old I made Rin? I'm too lazy to go back and do the math... I just can't seem to remember, and I don't feel comfortable doing romance if she's like 12. And we decided we want a SesshyRinmance, didn't we? **

**Oh! And one more thing, I noticed I was writing that InuYasha is wearing a Kimono in this. I don't remember if I did that in any other chapters, but, if I didn't I want to let you guys know if you don't already... a kimono isn't necessarily a dress. When you think Kimono you think of the things Geisha wear, but really a Kimono is really any article of clothing. (If you break it down ki=wear and mono=thing) You guys probably already knew that, but in case you didn't I didn't want you guys to think he was wearing a pretty little dressy-poo. (Even though guys DO wear those for ceremonies)** **But saying Kimono is much easier than writing out Haori (or more accurately a Suikan/Hitatare) and Hakama. ****End of clothing rant.**


	13. Chapter 13

The world seemed to be spinning like a top, wobbling dangerously as it slowed until it fell over, crashing to the ground like a thousand pound weight. Kagome's heart lurched in her chest as she touched her fingers to her neck, her eyes glued to InuYasha's wide ones. She brought her hand before them, holding up the blood covered digits. Her mind raced as she pressed her fingers back to her neck, feeling the warm liquid seeping through them, and gawked at her husband. The scream she had released earlier still echoed in her mind, sounding much like she had been drawn and quartered. Confusion was evident in her clouded mahogany orbs.

"Kagome... I-... I didn't mean to hurt you that's... it's- part of... it's part of mating. I couldn't help it. It was instinct and-," He paused, fumbling over his words as he watched the sticky red substance spilling onto her shoulder begin to dry.

Despite her better reasoning the only part of his almost incoherent ramblings that she picked up were "instinct" and "mating". Kagome gave herself a mental shake to clear her thoughts, not for a second dwelling on the animal nature he had displayed. She knew his inner demon would come out, because she knew it was a part of him. What she hadn't expected, however, was the biting part. It took her a moment to notice that the blood had stopped flowing and Kagome smiled up at him, "It's okay. Really." She said, cupping his face with one blood covered hand.

His eyes flashed red for a moment at the contact, but his mind remained clear as he turned his head and grabbed her fingers. Kagome watched, stunned, as he took the fingers into his mouth and cleaned them with his tongue. She was, for lack of better words, intrigued at the behavior. Not entirely sure what to say, Kagome remained silent as he slid her fingers out of his mouth, allowing them to graze against his fangs.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you." InuYasha mumbled, his voice muffled as he leaned down and began licking her neck clean of the blood he had spilled.

"It's just a flesh wound." Kagome replied, the sound of a smile intertwining with her tinkling voice. She wound her fingers through his hair and pulled him down to her.

InuYasha looked into her eyes, and rolled over, forcing her to lay on top of him. "That may be so, but a flesh wound is kind of serious considering that that's what your entire body is made of." He teased as his arms circled around her waist protectively.

"Mhm." She murmured, her head resting against his chest. Within moments her eyes were fluttering shut and her mind was drifting into a dream. The rhythmic 'thump thump... thump thump...' of InuYasha's heartbeat a steady lullaby that untethered her from the waking world.

* * *

><p>Kagome sat in front of her mirror, brushing her hair over her shoulders. She was glad then for her long hair, for it covered the mark InuYasha had left on her neck quite nicely. Moving it aside for just a moment, Kagome noted with some wonder that the shape of the bruise was that of a crescent moon. The two tips of the moon met at each of the two fang marks, and the color was unusually dark.<p>

"Oh!" Kagome murmured, brushing her hair back in place as she pushed up from the seat, "I'm going to be late." She groaned, tossing the brush aside as she pulled on her socks and headed for the door. Carefully, she slipped on her sandals and darted down the path towards the field where she was supposed to meet Jinenji for her lesson.

She skidded to a stop as she saw the towering half demon standing beside Rin in the field. She was holding something up to Jinenji, a confused look plastered across her young features. "Sorry I'm late!" Kagome exclaimed as she arrived before them, a look of honest sincerity clearly present.

"It's alright." Jinenji said, as sweet and forgiving as always.

Rin beamed up at Kagome, "Why hello there, Mrs. InuYasha! And how are you today?" She teased, holding up the root. "I thought this was ginger." She murmured, annoyed that she had mistaken the Ginseng. "I guess I'd be better at this if I actually listened instead of daydreaming, huh?"

Kagome smiled, "I can't remember you ever daydreaming. But, that may because my head is always in the clouds."

Jinenji's blue eyed gaze took them both in, amazed at the similarities between the two young ladies, "I think you're both doing fine." He said reassuringly, despite that he knew they rarely paid attention on days when the dog demons were on their minds. Which, he added as an after thought, was every day.

"Jinenji," Kagome asked after a few hours of plucking leaves from various herbs. She waited until the half horse demon's gaze focused on her before she asked, "Is there any particular herb that would help a bruise heal faster?" She asked, pulling her hair to make sure it covered the incriminating mark.

"Hm." Jinenji grunted thoughtfully, looking around them at the plants. His eyes trailed to where a small cluster of thin leaved herbs shot up to the sky, their silvery fronds soaking up the sun with expertise, "These will help, I believe." He began, plucking the plant up from it's spot as he turned to the miko. His eyes took on a concerned light as he asked, "Are you hurt, Kagome?"

Kagome reached for the herb, examining it, "I have a small bruise. That's all. I got it from... um, training. I knocked an arrow incorrectly, and it flung back and whacked me in the shoulder. It's nothing big, but it's tender." She said laughing in an attempt to ward off suspicion.

"Well, alright." Jinenji said, accepting her explanation even though he felt an inkling of doubt at the truthfulness of it. "That herb will speed the healing. It'll take half the time it would have normally, and it will also work as a numbing agent. All you need to do is ground it up and apply it to the bruise." He informed her.

"Thank you!" She beamed, shaking the herb of any dirt or insects before tucking it safely inside her kimono.

"Lord Sesshomaru is coming today as well, right Kagome?" Rin asked, a smile as blinding as a star spreading across her lips.

Kagome nodded, "Oh yeah. He would pick the day after my wedding to work me to the bone." She groaned, rubbing her still sore muscles. She had no idea how she was supposed to run around when her legs were still wobbly from the night before. A blush crept up to her face, and she absent mindedly touched her neck.

"Maybe he'll go easy on you today." Rin said reassuringly, though her expression led Kagome to think that the girl didn't even believe her own words.

Shaking her head with a laugh, Kagome replied, "That doesn't sound like something Sesshomaru would do."

* * *

><p>Up above the clouds, the wind toyed gently with the long silvery white locks of the young dog demon lord. He stood proudly atop his own cloud, lost in thought as he traveled towards Kaede's village. Even then the reason he frequented the village was beyond him. He knew that after having Rin under his watch for so long, he had grown to care for the girl. However, she was now at the age where she no longer needed his protection. Not to mention that she was almost completely safe in the human village with InuYasha, the monk, the demon slayer, and Kagome to watch over it.<p>

"Why do I continue to go out of my way like this. This Sesshomaru shouldn't be wasting his time coming to see a human girl, much less train that useless half demon's wife." He growled, more annoyed that his words didn't hold as much sincerity as they used to. It was against his nature to admit it, but he would be lying if he said he truly believed such things anymore. The Tenseiga pulsed at his hip, almost mocking him for no longer harbouring the hate for humans that he once was so acquainted with.

"What does Rin mean to you?" Kagome's words echoed in his head, further tormenting him.

"I do not know." Sesshomaru spat venomously, furious that he even pondered the question, and even more angry that he could not, for the life of him, answer it.

His golden eyes dropped below him at the village came into view, and he saw said object of his thoughts waving enthusiastically below him. He grimaced, and landed before her, still troubled by his confusion.

"Rin." He said, and as if it were an invitation, she flung herself at him. With some bewilderment he realized that unlike when she were younger her hugs were not wrapped around his legs. Now standing much taller than she had at 8 years old, her arms half circled his waist. It had completely escaped his notice until then.

"Lord Sesshomaru, do you know what happens in 5 days?" The girl asked innocently, looking up at him from directly below his gaze. She unentwined her arms from his waist and waited patiently for his response."

Realizing she wasn't going to tell him unless he spoke her gave her a quick, "No."

Rin paused for a moment, unsure if it bothered her or not, "I'll turn 14." She finally answered, her smile unwavering.

"That's only a year younger than I was when I first arrived in the Feudal era." Kagome interjected, saving Sesshomaru from having to give a reply.

"Will you come visit me on my birthday Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked, "Not to train Kagome, just for my birthday?" She added, not wanting him to do his usual routine of stopping by, greeting her, training Kagome, sometimes giving her a gift, and leaving.

Sesshomaru was silent, unsure of exactly how to answer. He never quite understood the point of birthdays. Why would you want to celebrate your own slow deterioration into dust? Getting closer to death was not appealing, especially for humans whose lives were a fraction as long as a demon's was. "We will see." He finally answered, turning away from Rin.

"Okay...," Rin said dejectedly, knowing that there was a chance he would not show up. She turning and walked back towards Kaede's hut, fully intending to flop on the floor and curse at the ceiling.

"Here." Sesshomaru said, handing her a wooden sword he had strapped to his hip. She looked at it curiously, wondering what he could be intending to do with a fake weapon. "Today, you will learn to block."

If Kagome had been holding on to a shred of hope that Sesshomaru would go easy on her the day after her wedding... she had been foolish.

* * *

><p>Kagome was sure that despite the chilly air, she was going to die of heat exhaustion. The arm she had been holding onto the fake sword with was nearly limp. She had previously thought the wooden sword was a joke, but now the instrument felt as though it weighed a hundred pounds in her hand. She could only imagine what it would be like to use a real sword, and thought for a moment with a shudder about what it would be like to try and wield the bulky Tessaiga.<p>

"That's all for today." Sesshomaru spoke, bringing Kagome from her daze.

She raised an eyebrow, "Really?" And paused for a moment, wondering why she had asked that. Sesshomaru was not one to say something that wasn't absolute. It wouldn't surprise her that if he were in a life or death situation where the only way to save himself was to tell a joke, he would die on the spot. "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

Kagome took his lack of response as an indicator that he was didn't object to her question. "Why wouldn't you want to come see Rin on her birthday?" She asked, handing him back the wooden sword.

The dog lord sheathed the mock weapon and gave her a curt response, "I do not see why getting older is something to get excited over."

"I don't think it's that she's excited to turn 14 because she will be older, I think it's because she is hoping that if she is more mature, you'll pay more notice of her." Kagome said, baiting him for a reply. She knew that Sesshomaru didn't have a single emotional bone in his body, but she was really wishing against all odds that he would show some sort of interest in the girl who was so clearly in love with him.

Conflicting looks of realization and confusion flashed across the demons eyes before fading back to emptiness, and Kagome was sure that if she had blinked she would have missed it. "You'll realize that those herbs will do nothing for that mark." He monotoned, turning away from her and stepping onto the cloud that seemed to materialize under his feet. Kagome flushed pink, covering the mark with her hand and wondering when he had seen it. She knew his nose would have picked up the pungent smell of the plant in her kimono, but the meaning to his words were beyond her. Surely, it was the correct herb to heal bruises if Jinenji had recommended it.

Ignoring the flustered appearance of the girl, Sesshomaru gave an inward sneer. A half demon like InuYasha who knew nothing of demon mating rituals wasn't fit to give someone a mark if he couldn't even tell her what it meant. Deciding it was none of his business to meddle in their personal affairs, he dropped the train of thought. Before he took off he looked behind him one last time at the hut that housed Rin and said, "Tell her I will return in 5 days."

Kagome grinned at his retreating form before jogging up to the hut. It seemed as if she wasn't the only one making progress from their training. "Rin?" She called, ducking under the flap and into the hut.

Kaede smiled up at her, handing her a damp cloth as if she had been expecting her and said, "Here, dear. Sit down and use this to wipe off the sweat."

Kagome took the rag and began dabbing her face with it, sighing as the cool water soaked into her pores giving her a feeling of instant freshness. She appreciated Kaede's helpfulness, even though she knew the elder woman did not agree with her keeping her training a secret from InuYasha.

"Is Lord Sesshomaru gone?" Rin asked from where she was laying flat on her back, staring up at the beams that held the roof in place.

"Yes. And he told me to tell you, he'll be here for your birthday." She said, watching with satisfaction as the young girl turned with renewed excitement.

Rin jumped up and hugged Kagome tightly, all the while muttering thanks and asking how she had managed to convince the stubborn demon lord to come for her birthday after all. "You're wonderful Kagome!" She chirped, her face light with a smile.

"Don't thank me. He decided all on his own." She replied, a smile tilting the corners of her mouth.

The girl beamed, her eyes crinkled shut with happiness as she bounced around the hut, "It's like a dream come true!" She cried. She suddenly stopped in her tracks, "What should I wear! I need something that will make me look like a woman, and not a girl."

Kagome laughed at her antics, watching as the girl began to dig through the piles of clothing, tossing things aside that she deemed too, "girly" or "childish" for the occasion. She couldn't believe how fast the girl had grown, and was all too excited her self to try and play match maker. However, she knew that what lie ahead of her was going to be a thousand times more challenging than any training session Sesshomaru could think up.

* * *

><p><strong>-Insert explanation for my long absence-<strong>

**-Insert apology for my long absence-**

**-Insert needy, begging plead for reviews-**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter tocaj-trixie and Aiko no Sabaku** **for their super encouraging reviews!**

* * *

><p>Despite that Sesshomaru had told her that the herb would not help to heal her bruise, Kagome found herself crushing up the plant and applying it to her neck. She watched as the goop covered up the mark, but sighed when she realized that the dog lord was probably correct. From all the time she had spent in the feudal era, she knew that nothing was coincidental, and that a crescent shaped bruise from a demon bite was not natural and therefor could not be cured naturally.<p>

Holding back the long strands of ebony hair, Kagome took the time to really examine the mark. With a small smile she traced the line, realizing that once the fang marks faded, it would look just like the moon on Sesshomaru's forehead. Not entirely sure what it meant, she brushed her hair back over her shoulder and stood from her chair.

"Kagome?" InuYasha called from the front of the house, drawing her attention.

"I'm in here." She answered, and a moment later he was standing in the doorway.

He smiled and drew closer, his arms coming to circle around her. Unable to help the thought from popping into her mind, she was reminded of the way that dogs were always happy to see you, jumping up and down and wagging their tails like they thought you were never coming back, even if you were only gone for a few minutes. "What have you done all day?"

Kagome shrugged, "I met with Jinenji, and then I went to Kaede's. Sesshomaru was here to see Rin, again." She said, completely leaving out the real reason why his half brother had been in the village.

A strange light of understanding lit his eyes, "So that's why I can smell him on you." He murmured, tucking her hair behind her ear to expose the mark she had been earlier toying with. "What is this crap?" He asked, nose wrinkle from the stench as he touched the ground up herb with a laugh, "Kagome this isn't going to do anything for this mark. It's permanent. It tells other demons that you're mine." He said, pride leaking into his voice.

"Well how was I supposed to know that!" She breathed, a stubborn look rising through the smile already present on her lips.

InuYasha chuckled, "You couldn't figure that out by the shape or color? Come on, I know you're a little air headed sometimes, but really." He said, the humor in his voice making her laugh where she should have been insulted.

Kagome shook her head, not even dignifying his comment with a reply. "Do you have a job today?" She asked, meeting his eyes.

"No." He replied, a spark igniting in his golden orbs. Without another word he met her lips in a fiery kiss, his hand coming to rest on her lower back.

"Good." She squeaked as he lifted her, bringing her to the bed in one swift move.

* * *

><p>The day of Rin's birthday was sunny and clear, a light breeze accompanying the suns warm rays to cool them down. Kagome, Sango and Kaede spent most of the morning cooking for the girl. Kaede's hut was filled with noise; Sango shouting at Kagome to pay attention, and the sounds of Rin's frustration with her outfit.<p>

"That looks beautiful Rin." Kagome assured the girl, smiling to try and calm the girl who had been running around changing her clothes like a nut for a good hour.

"No! I look like a kid! The neck has to be lower! And the skirts higher!" She exclaimed, throwing her hand up in the air and stomping back to the pile of kimonos she had yet to try on.

"Kagome. The food." Sango called, pinching the bridge between her nose. "You are on a mission to burn everything you touch, aren't you?" She said, laughing to show that she was still good humored through the chaos.

"I'm not a bad cook, ya know. I'm just not used to cooking like this! Cooking over a pit of fire with no control over the heat is really hard. How do you do it?" Kagome asked exasperated, annoyed that she didn't have the gas stove she was so accustomed to.

"I suppose if I were using the... stove... you used to use, I'd be having trouble too. You'll get used to it eventually." Sango replied, wiping her hands on the apron she had tied around her waist.

"I hope so. I'm sure if I don't improve my cooking skills, InuYasha will never come home for dinner." She mused, tugging at a lock of hair.

"What about this one?" Rin asked, twirling to show them the mint green Kimono she had chosen. The skirts didn't even reach her knees, and the neckline dipped much lower, showing the top of the milky white skin on her bust.

Both Sango and Kagome were both momentarily stunned, looking at the young lady before them. She certainly did not look as though she was fourteen, though. For all that the less flattering kimonos had hidden, this one certainly accented the curves she had so adamantly denied having. "Rin that's... very... revealing." Sango said, breaking the silence.

Beaming brightly, a devious look grew on her face, "I know!" She shouted smoothing the material below the sash that hugged her around her middle.

"Good thing it's warm today." Kagome added, putting the wooden spoon she had been holding on the mat beside the bubbling pots.

Sango laughed as the girl scampered to the mirror to fix her wild hair. "She certainly is trying really hard to get the attention of Sesshomaru. Why is she so fond of that ice cube?" She asked, shaking her head. "That guy certainly can't be good for her."

Kagome shrugged, "Hey. I was 15 when I fell for the idiot I'm married to." She added, earning a nod and shrug from Sango.

"Yeah, but, InuYasha has feelings. Sesshomaru does not." The older girl said, pointing her spoon at the miko.

"Just because he doesn't know that he has them or how to show them, doesn't mean he actually doesn't have feelings. If anyone can break through his icy shell, it's that little ray of sunshine over there with the way-too-revealing kimono that he goes out of his way to see all the time." Kagome decided, and was pleased when Sango could not argue with her reasoning.

"Ah. Our first guests have arrived." Kaede said, smiling as she saw Kohaku descending from the sky astride Kirara.

"Oh!" Sango cried, jumping from her place and running for the door.

Kagome followed with a grin, watching as Sango went to meet them, hugging her little brother, who hesitantly hugged her back, embarrassed by the display. "Hey!" She called, coming over to greet them as well. Kirara growled loudly, and shifted back to her smaller form to jump up into Kagome's arms.

"Hello Lady Kagome." Kohaku greeted respectfully, "Where is Rin?"

"Kohaku!" Said girl cried, running from the hut to nearly tackle the young demon slayer. "It's been so long! How are you?" She asked, grinning up at him.

Flushing, Kohaku sputtered a quick, "Good." in reply, unable to get a full sentence from his restricted throat.

A popping sound came from above their heads, and Shippo dropped down in front of them, clouds of smoke still coming off the fox demon. "Sorry I'm late! The winds not very strong today." He said, scratching the back of his head.

"That's okay Shippo." Rin said, ruffling his coppery orange hair.

"Shippo!" Kagome cried, lifting the little fox into her arms and crushing him to her chest.

"Ka- ACK! What is this!" Shippo said, scrambling to get out of her arms. "You reek!" He cried, covering his nose with both hands.

A hurt look flashed over Kagome features, and Sango turned on the little fox. "What are you talking about Shippo? Kagome doesn't smell bad! You better apologize." She said putting her hands on her hips in a motherly fashion.

"No, no. I don't mean like that. You reek like InuYasha!" He chirped, waving his hands to dismiss the confusion he had brought on.

Sango shook her head, "That's not nice Shippo. And of course she does, they live together."

"Yeah...," Shippo agreed, a strange look on his face, "That's probably why."

"Anyway!" Rin cried, earning every one's attention, "Let's go inside." She said, hoping to diffuse the tense situation.

Kirara mewled in agreement, leaping into Sango's arms as they all made their way inside Kaede's hut.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Miroku and their kids had arrived, and everyone was happily chatting away. InuYasha was still patrolling the village, making sure there were no demons in the area to crash the party. To Rin's dissatisfaction, Sesshomaru had yet to arrive.<p>

Kagome watched as Kohaku spoke with Rin, his face tinged pink as they spoke. Vaguely, she wondered if the young demon hunter had feelings for the girl. It wouldn't be a surprise to her, but she was sure that Rin had no idea of the boys liking towards her.

"Oh, my. Kagome, can ye go to the stream and get more water?" Kaede asked, picking up the empty wooden bucket beside her.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she directed her attention to the older Miko and smiled, "Sure thing, Kaede." Kagome said kindly, taking the bucket from the elderly woman.

"I'll go with you!" Shippo said, leaping up and following Kagome out of the hut. Sango stared after them, exchanging a relieved look with Rin with the knowledge that Shippo would be apologizing for the earlier mishap.

For a moment the two walked in silence, both awkwardly aware of the tension still hanging in the air. "Kagome, he marked you, right?" The fox demon asked bluntly.

Kagome choked on her own breath, turning to Shippo in shock at the sudden question. "I- That's-!" She mumbled, incapable of giving a clear answer.

"When a demon marks you, you start to smell really bad to other male demons. It's like he marked you as his territory. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. It's just that my demon senses tell me not to get near you. But I still care about you Kagome. Don't ever think I don't." Shippo said, sadness leaking into his voice.

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks and knelt down next to him, resisting the urge to hug him. "Don't worry Shippo, it's alright. I'm not offended, now that I know why you said that. I'm still really confused about all this." She admitted laughingly.

Shippo launched onto her, hugging her closely with his nose crinkled up, "I don't care if you smell like InuYasha. You're like family to me. I'll suffer through the dog stench!" He shouted, earning a laugh and responsive huge from the miko.

Smiling at his words, she couldn't help but remember when they had first found the fox demon, all alone in the world. At some point during their adventures, she become something like a mother for the young demon, and she would always love the kit."You're family to me too, Shippo." Kagome said, releasing him from the hug and standing up, brushing dusty earth of her kimono. "Now let's hurry and get the water back to Kaede before they think we got lost."

"Right!" Shippo said, grinning toothily up at her.

* * *

><p>Rin was smiling at Kohaku, who had been regaling her with a tale about a centipede demon he had slain when the flap to Kaede's hut was lifted and Sesshomaru was revealed behind it. She turned her head and grinned from ear to ear, her face heating up as she leapt to her feet. "Lord Sesshomaru! You came!"<p>

The dog demon did not reply, he simply stared at the hand full of people looking towards him. The human stink that hit him full on was enough to make him rethink visiting the girl this early in the day.

Thankfully for him, Jaken stepped forward then and, with arms crossed in a huff, he said, "Of course he did. Lord Sesshomaru does not go back on his word, silly girl."

"Lord Jaken!" Rin chirped, completely ignoring his tone and capturing the imp in a bone crushing hug.

"Ah! Release me girl!" He shrieked, trying with all his might to dislodge himself from the Rin's grip to no avail.

Sesshomaru found himself struggling to resist the urge to groan and he turned on his heels, lifting the flap back up and walking back out into the cool evening air. He heard Rin trotting after him, calling his name.

"Wait! Don't leave! You just got here!" The girl called, sighing in relief when he did in fact halt.

The dog lord turned and stared hard into her flushed face, and nearly raised his eyebrows in disbelief at her choice in kimono. Surely, that scanty article had not been one he had presented to her. "Here." He finally said after a pregnant pause, fishing a wrapped up bundle from the folds of his haori.

"You didn't ha-..." Rin began, cutting short when she pulled back the clothed wrapped bundle to reveal a finely crafted wooden doll famous in the villages to the north. "Thank... thank you." She murmured, gazing down at the toy in her hands.

Wordlessly nodding his head, Sesshomaru turned once more, intent departing.

"That's it?" Rin asked, recapturing his attention. "You only came to drop this off?" She asked with a look of hurt plastered across her pale face.

"There is no reason to stay any longer." Sesshomaru replied, eying the girl in confusion. He did not understand what he had done to upset her, but he supposed that was due to his lack of understanding of human emotions.

"I see..." Rin whispered, fiddling with the doll. "You know, I think Kohaku wished to court me." She said laughingly, not raising her eyes to meet his.

Not entirely sure why she was informing him of this, he simply replied with, "Oh?"

"He is human, just like me. So I suppose he'd be a good match, huh?" Rin asked cheerily, fighting to suppress the hope that he would reject the prospect.

"I suppose."

Rin looked up, her mouth agape, and she clenched the doll tighter in her grip. "I suppose!" She echoed, a smile once again on her face. "Well, good bye Sesshomaru, thanks for the gift." She chirped, spinning around and heading back towards Kaede's hut.

Completely blown away by how eternally strange humans were, Sesshomaru called to Jaken, and made his ascent into the skies. He narrowed his eyes, disturbed by the strange anger that had settled into his stomach, and tried to clear the image of the infuriating demon slayer apprentice from his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys don't mind my focus on SesshRin right now, it won't be that way forever. But I'm determined to make that a thing, and I'm working on making it seem logical. I've never ha<strong>**d a challenge like giving emotion to someone with literally no emotion whatsoever without making h****im _too_ OOC. I have some good ideas for what I'm doing next, and I hope you guys are gonna stick around for my crazy plans!**

**It's a good thing Rin's character wasn't focused on too much, coz you're about to see a whole new side of her...  
><strong>

**Don't forget to review! (:**


End file.
